Take These Broken Wings And Learn to Fly
by ASeventhHorcrux
Summary: Kurt and Blaine were good, they were very good. They were in love, and there was nothing to stop that. But as Blaine had the worst possible thing happen to him, Kurt was there to protect and love him. Their love went through the ultimate test. AU.
1. What are you waiting for?

**_Disclaimer_** **- I do not own anything affiliated with Glee, nor Kurt or Blaine. All of this is a fictional piece written by me- but all writes are reserved to Ryan Murphy and the writers of Glee. None of the characters from Glee are mine, but there will be a few characters that I have created. **

Blaine was glad he stayed at Dalton, holidays, weekends, hell, he would remain there during the summer had he been allowed. Naturally he would sneak out, but he never went home, he would go somewhere else. Far away from his mother and father who barely acknowledged him, who wouldn't talk to him. Because he was _gay_.

Being gay was something he was _born with_, he had it all his life, and he knew it. He experimented with women, but he loved men, he was attracted to men and he could never forget that he was. He tried to fit in, and until people knew he was gay, it worked, and then the teasing began. Ever punch, every name called, he tried to ignored it, tried to have courage, but it never worked. Then he would run away, always run away. He shouldn't have been such a coward, how could he tell Kurt to have courage, when he didn't have it himself. Nothing would work the way he planned. Nothing.

Kurt Hummel was his best friend, another gay boy that was stronger than he thought. He wore what he _wanted_, and he didn't hide himself, he loved who he was... and Blaine wanted that. He wanted it more than he himself, knew.

Blaine dragged himself to yet another Warbler Practice, he felt worse than usual that day, and it wasn't a good feeling, alone, utterly alone. He had ideas, yet no one listened, no one cared. _They used him for his voice._

Blaine walked into the room, his feet trudging along the lonely steps. Nick smiled at him, "Hey Blaine!" he said, but Blaine didn't smile back and just sat down. _Why was he acting this way? Why did he feel this way?_

An argument arose from what Blaine said about their clothes, wouldn't he know better? He's been there, he was gay after all, "I am merely suggesting that instead of wearing blue ties with red typing, we use red ties with blue!" The argument got even louder, older Warblers spitting out what they thought to the unsuspecting Sophomores and Freshmen. It was chaotic until the doors open, and Kurt stood there, out of uniform. His eyes were red and puffy, like he had been crying, his face distraught, "Kurt, what's wrong?" The words came out of his mouth before he realized he had thought of them.

"It's Pavarotti." The voice merely a whisper, the sound choked with tears that weren't finished. All of the Warblers went silent, waiting in earnest for Kurt's next words. "Parvarotti's dead, I suspect a stroke." His voice was uneven, and distraught, it made Blaine's heart ache to think of the boy in such pain. "My God, I'm so sorry." Another spew of words Blaine said without thinking, he was shocked. The bird had lasted through so much.

"I know it's really stupid to be upset over a bird, but he inspired me, with his optimism and his love of song." He looked as if he were about to begin crying all over again- "He was my friend." His head hung, before he began to speak once more, "Now I know that today we need to practice dancing behind Blaine while he sings every solo in the medley of picked songs, but..." He took a deep breath, "I'd like to sing a song about Parvarotti today."

Blaine was starstruck, did Kurt really think that little of him, as to say something like that. Others tried out for solos, but he got all of them, maybe he should work to let the others sing more. He was almost hurt. Kurt's hand came out with a tape that he handed to Josh, who put it into the player immediately, no one dared refuse. Blaine sat down, still shocked.

Everyone looked down as Kurt began to sing, but Blaine looked up. Kurt had a beautiful voice, he truly did. And this song- _Blackbird,_ by the Beatles, it showed his talents like Blaine never heard before.

_Blackbird singing in the dead of night  
>Take these broken wings and learn to fly<br>All your life  
>You were only waiting for this moment to arise<em>

No one spoke, no one moved, there heads were down and all thinking about the bird. With the exception of Blaine, who couldn't move his eyes from the boy, singing his heart out. The song went straight to his heart, and his eyes filled with tears, the poor bird meant a lot to the boy.

_Blackbird singing in the dead of night  
>Take these sunken eyes and learn to see<br>All your life  
>You were only waiting for this moment to be free<em>

With the others, Blaine began to sing along, not the words, only the beat, leaving Kurt the solo, the spotlight.

_Blackbird fly, blackbird fly  
>Into the light of the dark black night<em>

Singing along with the rest of the group, Blaine still continued to look at Kurt.  
>Somewhere in the notes between the verses, Blaine looked at Kurt differently, his eyes widened and he knew. The way Kurt's lips moved, the way he was breathtakingly beautiful, Blaine loved him.<p>

_Blackbird fly, blackbird fly  
>Into the light of the dark black night<em>

_Blackbird singing in the dead of night  
>Take these broken wings and learn to fly<br>All your life  
>You were only waiting for this moment to arise<br>You were only waiting for this moment to arise  
>You were only waiting for this moment to arise<em>

Blaine began to smile, he knew, in those months that he knew Kurt, that he was in complete love with him. Something about him made Blaine happy, and that was something he didn't receive very often... a chance to be happy.

.

.

.

Kurt was in the choir room with various arts and crafts as he put jewels on some sort of box, Blaine moved in slowly, orchestrated steps as he went over in his head everything he was going to say, everything he was going to do.

"What's that?" He smiled at Kurt, a small laugh forming at the edge of his lips.

"I'm decorating Parvoratti's casket." Kurt's voice was breathy and sad, which obliterated Blaine's smiles, and his speech.

"Well, finish up." Blaine tried to keep it light hearted, his smile coming back, "I have the perfect song for our number and I think we should practice."

Kurt instantly perked up, "Do tell." Blaine was momentarily stopped by his perfect... everything, but it only lasted a moment as he began to speak, _"Candles_, by Hey Monday." he smiled again.

"I'm impressed." Kurt said happily, "You're usually so top forty." he stated with a grin.

"Well, I just wanted something a little more emotional." Blaine stated as he moved to sit down on a chair next to Kurt.

Kurt's smile faded and he looked back down to the box he had been decorating, he took a small breath in, his lips opening to speak, "Why did you pick me to sing that song with?" He leaned back, his eyes meeting Blaine's in a curious gaze, Blaine was at a lost for words looking into his eyes.

He opened his mouth, but closed it, forgetting what he had been thinking, "Kurt... there is a moment, when you say to your self, oh, there you are! I've been looking for you forever." as the words came out, he couldn't stop them if he tried, but he wasn't going to. Blaine shifted a little, but not uncomfortably, he moved to take Kurt's hand, his eyes closed as he didn't want to see Kurt's facial expression. "Watching you... do Blackbird this week." He finally found the courage to lift his hazel eyes to meet Kurt's light blue ones. "That was the moment for me, about you." He shook his head a little, seeing Kurt's expression, so full of life, hope, "You move me, Kurt." The words continued to flow. "And this duet would just be an excuse to spend more time with you."

Before he realized what he was doing, before he stopped to think about Kurt's reaction, he got up, and moved closer to Kurt, wasting no time in cupping the boy's cheek, and touching his lips to Kurt's. Kurt's lips were warm as Blaine kissed them, he could feel Kurt breath in deeply before noticing with delight that Kurt kissed him back, Kurt's hand on Blaine's cheek. The kiss grew, but not to a large point, and it was soon- too soon, when they broke apart. Blaine sat back down, his eyes moving away from Kurt.

He never felt that way before, about anyone, and here this boy came and just took his heart, it was a lot at once, but it wasn't a bad thing. Not to Blaine at least. He smiled a little and looked at Kurt, "We should practice."

Kurt gave him a grin, one the melted Blaine's heart, "I thought we were."  
>It was natural, and Blaine and Kurt's lips met once more.<p>

.

.

.

It had been a few months since the initial kiss, and Kurt and Blaine were closer than ever, Blaine told most everything to Kurt, but Kurt had no secrets, anything happened, and it was Blaine he confessed to. It was natural for Warblers to go to a local coffee shop, the Lima Bean, and as it was soon after regional's, they were all there, including New Directions, "Mercedes!" Kurt, who was sitting next to Blaine on the loveseat, jumped up and went to hug her, he could hear Blaine's amused chuckle from behind him and his cheeks warmed noticeably.

"You're in love." Said the girl from their rival team, also his best friend, _other than Blaine of __course_. Kurt grinned as his face became more red than it already was. He released her and skipped back to his boyfriend.

When Blaine kissed him, all the worries in the world just faded to nothing, it was as if nothing could affect him while Blaine was there. Courage, he was safe with his boyfriend. He knew it. Even if Blaine was vertically challenged.

Kurt beamed, his cheeks not yet going back to their pale features, his cheeks seemed to remain a light pink feel about them, he knew he was blushing, and it was just a part of life.

Mercedes sat down with them, "Hey Blaine." she said cheerfully, and Blaine just smiled back at her, showing his teeth- his perfect teeth according to Kurt.  
>Without even thinking about it, Blaine and Kurt's hands were together, comfortable, "How is New Directions?" Kurt asked Mercedes, waiting for all the details he had been waiting patiently for.<p>

"Well Rachel is being... Rachel, she has completely taken over and is trying to get us to wear lime green and purple suits."

Kurt's face went from slightly humored, to appalled, "You guys are hopeless! Never listen to what Rachel Berry has to say about fashion, her fashion sense is the worst I have seen in a long time." He spoke earnestly to his best friend, yet even in his heated rant, his eyes traveled to meet Blaine's, which were light hearted and happy. He was just so happy all the time.

Kurt took a sip of his coffee, and grinned at the girl, "So, who are you dating?"

Mercedes looked surprised at him, "I-I don't know what you are talking about, Kurt!" she said and Kurt turned to Blaine as his boyfriend began to laugh.  
>"What?" Mercedes immediately put diva-mode on as she turned to glare at the couple, "You two are ridiculous."<p>

"You have to tell me." Kurt said suddenly, leaning in, "Is he cute?"

Anyone who didn't know Kurt was gay- even though apparently it wasn't hard to figure out, according to New Directions... and the Warblers- would have known as soon as he said that.

Blaine snickered, "Hopefully I don't have any competition!" he teased and wrapped his arm around Kurt, pulling him close. "Not a chance," he said, he looked at Mercedes and pointed at Blaine, "He outshines Fin in voice." he said fondly. "Even if he has a strange obsession with Katy Perry." he teased.

Blaine shrugged, "Who isn't obsessed with her! She is amazing!" Kurt snorted, and as soon as it happened he put his hands over his mouth, _that was so, NOT sexy!_ he thought as soon as it happened. But Blaine laughed even louder and removed his hands, whispering, "You're adorable." in Kurt's ear, causing Kurt's face to flood with color.

"Besides, I deal with your obnoxious obsession with Gaga." he teased back.

Kurt glared, "Lady Gaga is amazing, Blaine, take that back!"

Mercedes was just looking at the gay couple as they bickered, she found it hilarious that they could be so in love, and they have only known each other for a few months. She didn't know if they had said 'I love you' yet. Probably not, Blaine wasn't pushy, and Kurt wanted Blaine to make the first move.  
>Mercedes, got up and moved to give Kurt a hug, "We miss you so much." she told him and laughed, "My mom is expecting me home soon though, so I will leave you to your... love." she teased and waved, "By you guys!" she chirped and began to walk away from their table, "We will finish our conversation later, Mer!" he yelled as she left, his voice going high as he was excited.<p>

"Come on, we should get back to Dalton, we have a Warbler's practice anyway." said Blaine cheerfully, standing up and holding his hand for his boyfriend.  
>Kurt beamed and grasped his hand, getting up and following Blaine out of the coffee shop. As soon as they got to Kurt's car, they noticed him.<br>Karofsky was leaning against his own car, watching as his friend dumped a nerd into a trashcan, but he soon turned and saw the boys, getting a maniacal look in his eyes, he stood up and walked towards them, "Hey fags!" he shouted at them, Kurt looked up at Blaine, who had a calm, [but furious at the same time] look about him. Kurt reached into his bag and scrambled for his keys.

Karofsky came up to them, "Why in such a hurry faggots?" sneered the larger boy as he pushed Kurt into the car. He could hear the friends that were dumping nerds into the trashcan as they laughed, it was cold, and rude. Kurt felt his back hit the cold car and looked over at Blaine, who's fist balled up in a convenient position to punch the boy with.

"Blaine, just ignore it." muttered Kurt as he turned out of Karofsky's grip. But the bigger boy wasn't taking that, and slammed Kurt back into the car. Blaine's eyes were furious, "You better take your hands off of him." he growled, looking more menacing than he ever had before.  
>"I don't think I want to do that."<p>

"Just because you are confused about your sexuality-" Blaine's voice was cut off by a hard punch to his stomach, "doesn't mean you can have Kurt." he finished as his knees buckled and he hit the ground. His arm catching himself.

Kurt pushed Karofsky back and knelt by his boyfriend, "Blaine, are you okay?" if it was possible, his voice went higher as his worry for Blaine escalated. Kurt didn't really feel hurt, he was too high on adrenaline and fear to be in any real pain.

Blaine stumbled to his feet, Kurt holding onto him.

Karofsky then shoved Kurt onto the ground, kicking his side.

Kurt made a small noise, trying to be strong, but Karofsky was huge, and he had a good kick in him. Holding onto his side he curled up into a ball on the ground, tensed, waiting for the next round of pain.

That was enough for Blaine- the rather short, and small boy summed up every ounce of strength he possessed and punched Karofsky in the face, albeit it didn't make the boy stop, and just more pissed off, it made Blaine feel good.

Just as Karofsky was about to knock Blaine out, Wes and Nick from the Warblers come around, both noticeable bigger, and more trained than either Blaine or Kurt. "What's going on here?"

It was Wes who spoke first, and Karofsky turned, "Just teaching some fags a lesson." he grumbled and Blaine, even though his knuckles hurt, helped Kurt to his feet, standing protectively in front of the boy.

"Well those two, they are in out group, and it would be to your best advantage to get the Hell out of here, before we have to kick your ass." It was Nick who spoke now, and Nick was almost as big as Karofsky. Seeing the threat, Karofsky shrugged and walked away without a word.

"Thanks." Blaine said to the two and they just shrugged, "Warblers stick up for other Warblers." he shrugged and then looked at Kurt.

Kurt was in pretty bad shape, he was holding his stomach like he was about to throw up, and his hair and clothes were in completely disarray. Blaine nodded at them, "I can get him to Dalton, we won't be at the practice today." he said. Wes and Nick nodded, understanding, and with a reassuring smile, and patting Blaine's back lightly, they walked off. Kurt was helped to the passenger side, and Blaine helped him into the car. As soon as he was seated, he wrapped his arms around Blaine and kissed the boy's cheek.

Blaine kissed Kurt on the nose, and went to the drivers side.

Kurt sat waiting for Blaine to begin driving.

"Blaine?" his voice was small, but it wasn't from pain.

"Yes, Kurt?" Blaine gave him a small smile while looking at the road.

It was time for the truth. "I love you."

Blaine smiled at Kurt, and pulled off to a parking lot before saying anything. He put the car in park, and cupped his boyfriend's cheeks, "I love you too." he whispered before letting their lips come in contact with each other.

.

.

.

"Are you done yet?" Blaine's voice rang from the other side of the dressing room, Kurt was trying on clothing after clothing, matching and perfecting. Blaine was tired, shopping for more than a few minutes was tiring and tedious, he hated it. The only reason he was there to begin with was because his boyfriend was there, and Blaine enjoyed being with his boyfriend. Regardless of how much Kurt may wear him out.

"How do you call yourself gay?" replied Kurt's outraged voice, "This is fun for gay guys!" he insisted. Blaine muttered something under his breath sounding a lot like child abuse, and sat down on a stool, shopping, for three hours, it was just too much for him.

Blaine leaned back, he loved his boyfriend, and he loved going out with Kurt, even if it was shopping, but that limit was exceeded after forty-five minutes of the dreadful stuff, three hours in he was hurting everywhere.

"Blaine!" called Kurt happily, his voice has risen an octave, "I'm done! Now we can go, I have a surprise for you!" he sang, running out of the room and taking Blaine's hand. "No more surprises!" Blaine groaned. _Sex would be nice, is that the surprise? That would be nice._ His subconscious liked to think about that, Blaine mentally slapped himself and followed his eccentric boyfriend through the people and clothes that had passed before. They walked, and Blaine looked at his phone, it was a quarter after six, everyone who was at work was off by then, so Blaine wondered what Kurt's surprise was. Maybe a night out at Breadstix, or a heated make-out session in the back of the van.

Blaine has had sex before, but only a few times, and not to someone he truly cared about, like Kurt. However, he was pretty sure his boyfriend had never had sex, and the thought made him smile, to know that Kurt was never with another boy that way. He was completely Blaine's.

Kurt put all of the stuff on the counter and Blaine pulled out his wallet.

"No! You can't pay for any of this!" Kurt replied looking at his boyfriend, his giant blue eyes piercing into Blaine's heart, "Some of it's mine." he responded with a smile, there was no one else he would rather spend money on. He handed a credit card to the clerk, "A cardigan!" replied Kurt looking at Blaine with a pout.

"What is the surprise?" teased Blaine taking the bags and handing a few to Kurt. Kurt grinned, his sparkling eyes glistening with excitement. "You'll see." he teased and took Blaine's hand again, leading him towards the car, almost skipping in his journey. "It's cold outside!" Complained Blaine as they went to the car, Kurt grinned, he walked closer to Blaine, and Blaine's eyes trailed from Kurt's eyes to his lips with a grin. He set the clothes in the car and put his hands on Kurt's waist. "I really can't stay." sang Kurt with a small, but sexy, sneer in his voice.

"But Baby it's cold outside." He couldn't help it, he had to sing back, Kurt was too irresistible. It wasn't hard to figure out they were in love, and loved to sing, because at any random moment they would burst into song. Blaine kissed Kurt's cheek, but they soon had to break away as people passed. Blaine smiled a bit at Kurt, "I take it your driving?" He teased in a low voice. Kurt looked appalled, "I will never let your drive my baby!" he said, putting his hand in Blaine's pocket, searching for his keys.

Blaine chuckled as Kurt finally found the keys and got in the car. Blaine smiled and put the bags in his boyfriend's car, before going around and sitting in the passenger side.

Kurt turned on the radio and began to sing to the Lady Gaga song that was playing loudly.

Blaine groaned, "Gaga, again?"

Kurt nearly slammed the breaks at the yellow-light, causing them both to lurch forward a bit, "What did you say about Lady Gaga?" Kurt screeched, "She is just odd, I don't like her."

Kurt just stared at him blankly, "You like football, and you hate Lady Gaga. Are you positive you're gay!" he snapped at his boyfriend. Blaine looked at the light, it wasn't going to change from red anytime in the near future, so he moved over and kissed Kurt on the lips, it was a nice, lingering kiss, "Yes, I'm positive I'm gay." he assured his boyfriend. Someone next to them honked, and Blaine smiled a bit and leaned back into his own seat.

He loved Kurt with everything he had, Kurt meant the world to him, and he was still excited about the surprise... merely because Kurt was. "You are a horrible gay guy." said Kurt with a grumpy expression.

"Did I mention I find The Sound of Music atrocious and boring?" teased Blaine, not being serious at all, The Sound of Music was amazing.

"What?" Kurt looked over at him as the light turned green, he soon had to focus on the road, "you are the most misinformed gay man I have ever met. How do I love you?"

Blaine shrugged and took Kurt's hand, "The same way I chose to follow you around the mall for hours." he teased. "Besides, I was kidding. Anyone who finds the Sound Of Music bad, needs to have some serious counseling."

Kurt pulled into his driveway, and Blaine's heart almost stopped. "What are we doing here?" Both Kurt's dad's car, and his step-mom's car were in the driveway, "Please don't-"

"You're meeting my parents."

Blaine's eyes widened, the idea of meeting his boyfriend's parents terrified him, "What if they don't like me?" he asked and began to just spit out words, "What if I say the wrong thing? What if I'm too short? What if they think you're too good for-" he rambled on almost incoherently.

Kurt's laughed stopped Blaine dead in his tracks, "You are definitely gay, Blaine Anderson." teased Kurt, kissing him on the lips.

Blaine gave him an odd look, but Kurt just smiled, taking his hand and leading him up the stairs. Kurt's small hand in Blaine's made him feel a little better, it calmed his heart, but only by a little bit.

"I am hiding all of your moisturizer and hair supplies for this." Said Blaine viciously.

Kurt shrugged, "I have backup." he informed.

Blaine looked at his boyfriend with a fearful expression, "Please don't make me." he whispered his eyes widening and Kurt grinned, mouthing, "I love you."  
>Blaine looked at the door as if it were about to eat him, he didn't feel so good all of a sudden.<p>

"Kurt do I have to?" he whispered again as Kurt grasped his hand, leading him up the steps, Stairway to Heaven, or stairway to Hell.

_You make me, feel like I'm living a, teenage dream._

Katy Perry's voice ran through his head as he walked up to Kurt's home.

_The way you turn me on._

Kurt opened his door, "Dad? Finn? Carol?" he called out through the halls. Blaine dreaded how he must have looked, he must have looked like Hell, waiting for Kurt's family to meet him.

Did this mean Kurt wanted to meet Blaine's family? No, that wouldn't be good, not good at all. Not good.

Blaine tapped his hand on his leg to the tune of _Teenage Dream_. Kurt noticed and took Blaine's hand in his own.

Apparently Kurt only came out to his dad the year before, Blaine had told his parents he was gay at 14 years old, it wasn't pleasant.

Kurt's father, Burt, came pounding down the stairs, "What do you want Kurt?" he grumbled, his voice low and serious.

Burt Hummel wasn't very tall, but he was bald, and frightening. His eyes soon moved to his son, and then to Blaine, standing with his hand in Kurt's. Deciding that holding Kurt's hand wouldn't be a very wise thing to do, he took his hand away, and put it behind his back. "What do you want sweetie?" called Carol as she came down the stairs soon after her petrified husband. Carol seemed much nicer, she had short hair and kind eyes, Kurt smiled at the two. "Finn!" he called.

"Whadoyawant." Came Finn's slurred and tired voice, he must have been sleeping. "Get your lazy butt down here!" Kurt was beaming, which made Blaine feel only a little better. Finn walked down, his hair looking like rats had made it their home. Burt was obviously confused, and Blaine smiled awkwardly. He truly cared about Kurt, and didn't want anything to get in the way between them. This was just what had to happen.

"Dad, Carol, this is Blaine. Finn, you should know him from regionals." he said offhandedly and smiled.

Carol smiled brightly, "Hi Blaine, it's a pleasure to meet you." she said kindly, Burt remained silent, and Finn did something between a "'sup" and a yawn.

Kurt smiled widely, "He is also my boyfriend."

That seemed to wake Fin up, so much he spluttered and his eyes widened. "I knew you were gay dude, I just never thought you'd find a guy!" he said. Carol looked at him disapprovingly to Finn, "That was rude." she said, in an almost growl. Sometimes it seemed that Finn was almost oblivious to everything around him. Did he honestly think that Kurt wouldn't meet someone. In Blaine's eyes Kurt was perfection, he was beautiful, and kind, and selfless. Blaine truly loved him.

Burt remained silent, Blaine smiled awkwardly, "Hello, sir, ma'am." he nodded to each of them, trying to be as kind and polite as he could. "Nice to see you again, Fin." he added. Carol smiled, "Ignore the boys," she said as she hugged Blaine, "Welcome to the family."

"Just don't hurt my boy." said Burt gruffly, "Football is on." he muttered.

"I will never hurt, Kurt." said Blaine with a nod. "Who's playing?" he asked, his interest peaking before he realized it. He loved Football, probably the biggest difference between his boyfriend and him.

"The Buckeyes." replied Burt with a shrug. Blaine completely sparked up, "I love the Buckeyes!" he stated, "Who are they playing against?"

As Burt and Blaine went off to watch Football, and Finn went back to bed, Carol smiled at Kurt. "he seems nice." she stated with a calm look.

"He is, he is the perfect gentleman." said Kurt rather dreamily.

"You seem to adore him." she said and gave Kurt a hug.

"I do, I really do." said Kurt with a wide smile, hugging his step-mom back. "But he doesn't like Lady Gaga, how will I live?" his tone was at a light, and teasing mode, and Carol and him soon joined the boys watching football.

Kurt pulled out the Marion Cotillard Vogue edition and Blaine grinned, "My favorite Vogue, and my favorite football team is winning." he laughed, "I think I'll like this family."

Burt grunted, but he seemed to be warming up to him, and Carol laughed, "Wait until you eat Kurt's cooking." she said and laughed.

.

.

.

Blaine and Kurt soon found themselves back at the Lima Bean, where Blaine's car was, "I'll see you tomorrow at school." said Kurt leaning down to kiss his boyfriend. Blaine smiled a bit, "I'll miss you." he teased and gave Kurt a hug, "I like your family." he said.

He hoped with everything he had that Kurt wouldn't want to meet his parents, who were never very accepting. His dad and him worked on a car once, his dad merely wanted to make him straight and it hurt. Blaine pulled Kurt closer by his shirt, "Don't wrinkle this shirt." groaned Kurt, "This is Marc Jacobs new collection." he whined as Blaine chuckled, "I love you." he teased and kissed Kurt quickly, "I better get home soon."

After Kurt and Blaine kissed a few more times, Blaine got into his car, and waving Goodbye to Kurt, he had to make his way home.

Blaine walked up the steps to his house, not his home, Dalton was his home, but the house was large, there was no doubt about that. The only way to describe the house was large, and elegant, two words that Blaine hated. Being rich sucked, he would rather be like Kurt, middle class, because his parents were against him being gay to the point that they have sent him to churches for weeks, to "set him right". he couldn't help who he was.  
>"Blaine!"<p>

Blaine looked up to see his father as he walked down the stairs, a bottle in his hand. "faggot!" he continued, Blaine turned away from his father and began to walk up the stairs.

"Heyou." the voice was slurred, and reeked of alcohol, "come back here, faggot. I want to talk to you." Blaine continued to walk up.  
><em>Just ignore him, just ignore him.<em>

But even though he was drunk, Blaine's father was large, and rude, and.. everything a gay kid needed his father to /not/ be.

Blaine felt himself being pulled back by his hair. "Let me go!" he shouted and tried to knock his father off of him, but it didn't help. He felt himself being pushed against the wall, and a punch landing on his cheek. "Get the Hell off of me!" he shouted, pushing against the older man, but it helped little.  
>"Not so brave now, are you faggot?" his father hissed, pushing his son, his own son down the stairs. Blaine struggled against the decline he was falling, and managed to land with only minor scrapes and bruises. Blaine ran up the other stairwell, and straight to his room, locking the door.<p>

While the confrontation happened, Blaine had little time to assess over his pain, or his fear. But as soon as he sat down it all rushed to him. Tears fell down his cheeks and he couldn't breath. His body was pushing in on him, fighting against him.  
>Those were the times when he wished he wasn't gay, when he wished he was normal. But of course, it wasn't something that was optional. He didn't chose/ to be gay, it just happened.

Blaine was laying at Kurt's side, watching Wicked with his boyfriend, they had made a bed out of, of course the mattress, but all of the pillows and blankets in the house, Kurt's parents were out, and Finn was at Rachel's... again. Blaine popped a piece of popcorn into his mouth and hummed along to the music as the play went on. It was Blaine's birthday, so Blaine spent the day with Kurt, far away from any proximity close to his family. Kurt shifted his position so his head was on Blaine's chest, that day was the first day that Blaine was allowed to play with Kurt's hair, so he took well advantage of that opportunity and his fingers were to his boyfriend's lovely hair in seconds. Kurt looked up into Blaine's eyes, the lovely eyes staring up at Blaine, made him want to melt, to sing, to do anything. Blaine smiled and leaned down, pressing his lips to Kurt's. There was no passion in this kiss, just simple, just love. There was chemistry, that spark that tip-toed from the point where their lips touched, to the tips of Blaine's hair. But not passion, it wasn't an overabundant kiss, it was nice, being with Kurt was nice. "I love you." Whispered Blaine, down to his boyfriend and Kurt smiled, "I love you too, babe." he whispered back, burying his face in Blaine's sweater.

The movie ended and Blaine turned the TV off, setting the barely touched popcorn on the wall, and shifted to wrap his arms around Kurt, kissing Kurt's head. Kurt smiled up at him, and Blaine chuckled.

"Happy Birthday to you." Sang Kurt almost sleepily, Blaine was eighteen years old, he could finally cash out his money, put it in a separate bank, get a job, and live in an apartment in Lima, close to Kurt. Until they graduated and Kurt and Blaine could get an apartment together, in New York like they both, always dreamed. Kurt looked up at Blaine with his large eyes once more, "December 3rd is my new favorite day." he teased and Blaine smiled, "I love you too, baby." he whispered and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend even tighter, it was true. He didn't love anyone else quite like he loved Kurt Hummel. Kurt's hand lightly traced across Blaine's arm, but stopped. Blaine closed his eyes and laid against the pillows. "Blaine? What happened?"

"Whadoyamean?" mumbled Blaine into the pillow.

"Sit up." The taller boy commanded almost instantly.

"Wha-" Blaine felt himself being helped up, he was tired though, he wanted to go to sleep in his boyfriend's arms. Kurt got his phone out and turned the flash on, pointing to a purple bruise peaking out on Blaine's arm, that apparently formed a lump. "Oh, that was just- I fell." Blaine shrugged it off.

"Take off your shirt." said Kurt in a very soft voice, Blaine sighed, but took off his sweater and let Kurt examine his chest. "Blaine?" Kurt asked softly.

"Hm?"

"Who hit you?"

Blaine shrugged and laid back down on his bed, "It's not a big deal, honey, let's just go to sleep." he muttered and tried to lay back down, but Kurt continued to sit up, turning his phone's light off. "Please, just lay down with me." said Blaine, taking Kurt's hand.

"I want to know who hurt you, this is a big deal." As Kurt got more stressed out, his voice got higher and Blaine sat back up. He looked at Kurt in the eyes, taking his boyfriend's soft face in his hands, "Please." Blaine kissed Kurt on the lips once, "Please, let's just lay down, and cuddle some." he whispered, kissing Kurt again, this time it was a more prolonged kiss, that Kurt regretfully returned. "I love you, Blaine." he muttered into the kiss, and Blaine smiled a bit, "I know, I love you too."

Blaine put his sweater back over his head and he and Kurt laid back down on the bed, the bed seeming very soft to them. Blaine kissed Kurt again, his hand gripping Kurt's in his own.

"Marry me, Kurt."

.

.

.

"Before you reply, think about it. I have enough money, I can take care of you, we can go to New York together, and you will always be mine." Kurt's boyfriend pleaded his case, a case that didn't need to be pleaded. Would Kurt say yes? Of course, but not at that moment, not right then when he was so worried about his boyfriend.

Kurt snuggled closer to Blaine, "Can I have some time to think about this?" Kurt asked softly, "It isn't a no, it's a most-likely yes." replied Kurt quickly, seeing the look on his boyfriend's face. "But before I say yes, I want to talk about some things, and get everything figured out. Then I will marry you, but we need to talk about some things and get things completely figured out." said Kurt, lacing his fingers with Blaine's, and coming closer. "Because I _do_ love you." he added with a smile.

He could feel Blaine's lips against his, and Kurt smiled, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend's neck, pulling himself closer to Blaine.

.

.

Kurt woke up the next morning, to the feel of stiff paper and the smell of Blaine, but when he turned, Blaine wasn't there. Kurt picked up the paper, squinting at it as his vision came to focus, "Had to take off early, Dad called me home. I love you- Blaine A."

Kurt yawned, and stretched his arms, "Love you too." he whispered to the note, putting the note in a drawer that he only had to stretch to reach to. Closing his eyes he wanted to go to sleep, but he couldn't, he was already awake.

Kurt got up out of bed, it was a Monday morning, around five, he had planned to just skip school, but that didn't happen, so he began to get ready. His persistent morning routine began with picking out the perfect outfit, taking a shower, putting on moisturizer, doing his hair and then getting dressed, eating, and leaving. He couldn't skip a single step, but he could rush through them. He worked fast so that he could leave, but Carol stopped him, "Blaine left a note, he said you would probably not eat much," she passed him a plate of three pancakes, "Eat up." she said with a motherly grin.

Kurt grimaced, "But I'm not hungry." he muttered, compliant however, in the end, as he stuck a fork into the pancake and ate it uncomplaining. He left fifteen minutes later, it was 6:15, he was going to pick Blaine up at his house and then they could both go to school. The fifteen minute drive seemed longer than usual as Kurt drove to his boyfriend's house. The only thing needed was simple yes, and Kurt and Blaine could be getting married, they could have their happily ever after, and it only took Kurt's word. That was a big step for him though, marriage wasn't something the Hummel's took lightly, marriage meant sex, and even though most of the Glee kids had sex before, Kurt hasn't, he was waiting for the perfect man. That perfect man was Blaine, would always be Blaine.

As he arrived on his boyfriend's drive, there was something different about the house, his parent's cars were gone, they were never gone before seven a.m. when they went to work. The Porsche and the Honda. His mother drove the Honda, choosing something beautiful, but also affordable and easy. His father was the one with the money after all.

Kurt remembered when he had begged Blaine to meet his parents, he wanted to know who Blaine was related to, and it turns out, it wasn't a pleasant life for Blaine, which was why Kurt found a ton of excuses for Blaine to come over, to see him, and to get him out of his house.

.

.

.

"Dad? Mom?" Blaine had called, Kurt walking in behind him, awestruck at the glory of the house before him, it was large, and decorated beautifully with all sort of paintings, and ornate carvings. It was the most expensive thing Kurt set foot in, by far. "I knew you had money, but I didn't know you had this much." said Kurt, almost hiding behind Blaine. A man came down the stairs, large, and intimidating. The size of Kurt's dad at least, with a full head of hair, and a serious looking face. "What do you want you worthle-" he stopped as he found the taller boy, standing behind his son. "Who is this?" he shouted. "We turn our back on you for one minute and you go around, picking up men off the street?" he snapped.

"Father! Kurt is not off the streets, I've known him for a little under a year now, he is my boyfriend." he hissed.

Blaine's mother walked up, she had a serious face, blonde hair, and very short, she looked like she was smelling something sour as she walked in. "The stench of my gay son." he said. At first glance she reminded Kurt of what he imagined Narcissa Malfoy to look and act like.

"I would have thought you two would act like adults and behave normally!" Shouted Blaine, Kurt could see his anger rising to the two adults, "Instead you act selfish, and childish like you always do!" he said again. "Come on, Kurt, we are leaving. I shouldn't have brought you here." he muttered. Kurt, who had been standing behind Blaine as the argument arose, followed his boyfriend willingly out the doors and to the sidewalk.

"I'm sorry about that Kurt." he said slowly, and gave Kurt's forehead a kiss.

Kurt pouted, and Blaine looked down, "What?"

"You missed my lips."

.

.

.

Kurt got out of his car, and walked towards the door, he expected it to be locked, but instead it was cracked open. All of his experience watching scary movies screamed, _Kurt! Put some sense into yourself! It's the giant, creepy house, that the guys always go into, and run out screaming because some sort of weird mythological creature jumps out at them!_

Kurt ignored the semi-conscious thoughts that swirled around in his mind as he pushed open the door. "Mr. and Mrs. Anderson?" he called out slowly, "Blaine?"

The fact that there was no answer frightened Kurt than any zombie trying to eat his brains. Blaine had once shown Kurt where his room was, when they were alone in the house, before Kurt met dear old Mom and Dad, so Kurt made his way up the stairs slowly. The well-made stairs didn't creak or moan as Kurt's feet made their way up them, they stood their own.

"Blaine? Where are you? Your car is here!" He said, his worry (and his voice), rising with each step. As he finally reached the top of the never ending staircase, he made a few turns, to find Blaine's room. He knocked on the deep mahogany wood, to find, yet again, no answer.

"Blaine?" His voice turned to a whisper as he opened the door and walked inside.

The next scene happened quickly. Kurt let out a scream, one that would have woken the neighbors, Hell, even the police station. He couldn't believe what he was seeing, with his own eyes, it wouldn't have been believable for a very long time, he was in more or less shock at the scene. The image which lay before him was brutal, and very disturbing, especially to Kurt.

Blaine, his boyfriend, the person he /loved/, was laying unconscious on his bed, there was blood around the room. Kurt could picture the scene without wanting to, the beating began at Blaine's desk it seemed, there was some blood on the papers, and it seemed it started with a sharp blow to Blaine. As there wasn't much, but it was there, and then apparently Blaine was dragged to the bed, and raped on the scene. Blood smeared the walls, and on the bed, it was everywhere. Kurt wasn't nauseous at the sight of blood, even an amount of terrifying as this, so he ran to Blaine. His feet reacting before his brain could comprehend what happened. "Blaine!" he shouted, his fingers shaking as they lay against his neck, feeling the light, very slow pulse his boyfriend had. Kurt was shaking all over, his hands held Blaine's face protectively, not letting him go.

Blaine's face had multiple lacerations on them, and bruises as well, his arm was bent in a way that shouldn't have been possible, and blood was leaking from Blaine's mouth and nose. He was naked spare a pair of pants, which seemed unblemished, so they must had been put on him after the act.  
>Kurt pulled put his phone, his hands shaking, he dialed 911.<p>

"911 emergency, what is your emergency?"

"I n-n-need an amb-b-b-bulance t-t-to 3456, Mulberry Avenue, Westerville, Ohio..." the address came out gargled, but it could be made out. Kurt was hyperventilating, his voice shaking and hard to hear.

"What happened, ma'am?"

Kurt ignored the ma'am part, his voice was so high it would have easily been mistaken, "My boyfriend- oh my god, Blaine." he began to sob, "I came to pick him up for school, and he was in his room... _there's so much blood!_"

"An ambulance is on their way, is he alive?"

"Y-y-yes." He stuttered, "Barely. He's badly h-h-h-hurt. Someone _raped_ him!" He cried.

Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine's body, keeping the mangled boy close, carefully, he wouldn't let Blaine go, for anything. This was Blaine, this was the person everyone loved, no one hated Blaine, because he was so easy to fall in love with.

It seemed like hours, Kurt cradled Blaine's head in his arms, sobs coming out his mouth.

It wasn't long in reality, before he heard the sirens coming towards the house. They came through the house, "Help him!" Kurt screamed as loud as he could, and the police came in to see the boy cradling the other boy's head in his arms. "Please, please God help him."

The officer saw the male, holding the victim, but could have sworn that the operator said that the caller was a female, however, as soon as they heard his voice, they knew who she was talking to. "His p-pulse is w-weak." He struggled to keep his voice strong. "Please, get him on an ambulance."

The police officer nodded, and soon enough, Blaine was put on oxygen, and on a stretcher. Kurt held Blaine's hand, but the officer soon pulled him away. "How did you find the scene? What happened?"

Kurt took a deep breath, "I-I came to g-g-give him a r-ride to school, he had b-b-b-been having some car troubles, we were going to take his car to my D-d-d-dad's shop s-soon, but never got around to it, and I worried so I decided me driving him would be safest. S-s-so I came t-t-to pick him up, and the door was open. His parents would normally be there but they were gone, both of them, so I called his name, and he didn't answer, so I went to his r-room, he is a very h-h-heavy sleeper, and t-t-then I s-s-saw him like t-t-t-t-t-t-this." Kurt began to sob violently, the blood stained hands went to his face as he cried.

"Are you a family member?" The police officer asked him, "I'm his f-f-fiancee." Kurt began to sob even louder.  
>"I just want to see him."<p>

**So this is me, saying, it's up! My first chapter is up! And I'm so happy to all the positive feedback around this chapter. I love all of my glorious readers, and if you would favorite, subscribe, and review, I would be very, very happy. You don't know what this means to me.**


	2. Aftermath

The white sheets covered the majority of the boy's wounds, there was a large lump where he leg was, a cast hidden from view, and his arm was decorated by the cast as well. Blaine's face was marked by bruises and lesions, his breathing was heavy, and tired. Even under the anesthesia, he could very well have been in a lot of pain.

Kurt didn't know when... when not if, _not if,_ Blaine would wake up.

The doctors informed him that he had a slight epidural hematoma (bleeding) of the brain, a small surgery set that right, there was no risk of brain damage, normally that type of blood was a cause for death or other serious affect, but in this case there was no risk and they caught it on time.

His leg was broken, but it was a clean break and would heal quickly, his arm would take longer. Kurt had been silent through the assessing of his boy- fiancee's injuries. As soon as Blaine woke up, Kurt was saying yes. Blaine had a concussion, and would wake up in a few days, or it could be minutes, there was no way of knowing.

Kurt never left Blaine's side, and that was where he was, sleeping, but his hand connected to Blaine's hand. Carol had walked in, and put her hand on her step-son's shoulder, "Kurt, sweetheart, you should go home." She said, shaking Kurt's shoulder. Kurt shook his head, "Nomstayin." he slurred in a tired voice, "Can't leave him."

Carol sighed, "He will still be asleep when you get back, baby." she tried to convince him, but she knew, even then, her battle was lost.

"When he wakes up, I will be here. Regardless." Waking up some more, Kurt pulled out his wallet, "Can you get me a sandwich?" he asked, pulling out a twenty, "And a coke, a large coke." he was drinking coke, he _never_ drank it because it was bad for his skin. But he needed to stay with his boyfriend, it wasn't an option.

"Sure, sweetie." She took the bill and kissed him on the forehead before walking out of the room.

Kurt turned back to his boyfriend, kissing his good hand, "Yes, Blaine. Yes." he whispered. "I will marry you, a million times over, anything.. just wake up. please, wake up."

Blaine didn't wake up straight away, and Kurt held onto his hand for dear life. Tears stained his pale face, his eyes red and puffy.

"Mmmmmm." The low groan from Blaine's lips, throaty, and tired, was the best thing Kurt had ever heard in his life. "Blaine!" he said, sitting up. "Blaine, don't move." He also replied as the ever restless boy began to shift and turn in his bed.

"Kurt? What happened? Where am I?

The words spewed out of those perfect lips, and Kurt, felt more tears come to his eyes. "Someone attacked you." he whispered and leaned over to carefully brush his lips against Blaine's. "I found you. And I called the police." He stated.

Blaine groaned and turned to Kurt, "Everything hurts." he complained, but Kurt just stared at him softly, "I know, baby, I know." he whispered, his hand gripping Blaine's."

"I love you." muttered Blaine, his head falling back onto the pillow.

"Blaine?" mused Kurt, putting his head on the bed next to Blaine.

"wha?"

"I will marry you. Yes."

Blaine smiled smugly, "Good..." he seemed to be at ease even if his heart rate, just happened, to speed up. Kurt smiled and brushed his lips across Blaine's again. "Calm down, love." he whispered., his hand caressing Blaine's face gently, "I love you." he whispered and held Blaine's hand close. Blaine groaned again and turned his face into the pillow, "Everything hurts." he muttered in a sad, pitiful, puppy dog voice.

"Do you know what happened?" Kurt whispered to his boyfriend, Blaine shook his head, moaning, "I don't want to talk about it."

Kurt swallowed painfully, "Was it your parents?"

"No."

"Are you lying to me?"

"...Yes."

Kurt noticed Blaine's heart-rate speaking slightly, so he began to caress the boy's hair, "Shh, shh, you can talk about it later, I promise, go to sleep." he whispered soothingly. Kurt began humming the tune to _Blackbird_ by the Beatles, and saw as Blaine smiled lightly, "Blackbird." Blaine mused, his eyelids drooping.

_Blackbird singing in the dead of the night. _

Blaine's heart-rate went to normal, and Kurt new that Blaine was asleep.

Kurt leaned down to kiss Blaine's head, and turned around, he saw Carol had left his sandwich and soda on the table, she must had come and left when she saw them together. Kurt smiled a bit and sat on the chair next to Blaine, and took out his book. He had barely took a bite out of his sandwich when Mercedes texted him,

"Hey, where r u?"

"I'll explain later, Mer, it was an emergency. No time now."

Kurt was strangely literate about texting, it ticked him off when someone was completely not readable, even over facebook or texing. There was no sense in leaving out one letter. It was idiotic, he stopped complaining though, it was useless, they were never going to stop.

"Well, we r practicing after school in New Directions, can u & Blaine come?"

"No. I'll explain later."

Kurt resorted to turning off the sound on his phone, he wanted it to only be about Blaine, his food, and the book he was reading. Nothing else was going to bother him. Kurt put a hand over Blaine's hand, and continued to read.

"Sir?" Kurt looked up from the book, he was then curled up on the chair, completely engrossed in his book, so much both hands were focused on the pages.

Kurt looked up, "Yes?" He yawned, but taking a sip of his soda, he ignored his own tiredness.

"Visiting hours are over, sir."

Kurt shrugged, "I'm his fiancee." he stated, "I can stay." he muttered, returning his attention back to his book.

The girl looked at him, she couldn't have been over 24, with a ring on her finger. Kurt put the book down, "I went to pick my boyfriend up for school one morning, after he proposed to me the night before, to find him beaten up and bloody on his bed, his heart barely beating. If that happened, and the person you loved was sitting in the ICU, would you leave their side?" he asked gently.

"I-I suppose I can make an exception." she whispered and nodded to him, "Goodnight, sir." she said, and left the room.

It was easy to manipulate her, not like he wanted to or anything, but he wanted to be with Blaine, and he would do anything to keep next to his boyfriend's side.

He looked down at his phone, as it lit up, saying his dad was calling, he pressed the on button and put the cool phone to his ear.

"Hello?"

"Hey Kurt." Burt's voice sounded worried and stressed, "It was a long day, I just wanted to call you and ask how you are doing."

"Blaine woke up today, so it's better than it could be. He is sleeping now, I was about to go to sleep in the chair next to him." he admitted honestly.

"Of course, I understand. If you need anything, call."

"I love you, Dad."

"I love you too, Kurt."

The dial tone sounded, and Kurt was once again alone with his boyfriend, the person he loved, the very injured person he loved.

_Blackbird singing in the dead of night, _

_take these broken wings and learn to fly..._

Kurt leaned down to kiss Blaine on the cheek, and then put his head on the bed, closing his eyes, he slept there, that night, with his boyfriend... he needed to stop thinking that, his fiancee. _His fiancee_, his fiancee. Would he ever rap that around his finger? Unlikely.

When Kurt woke up his neck hurt, a lot, but that was because the way he was sleeping wasn't very comfortable, it was worth it, because when he looked up he saw the puppy dog eyes his boyfriend had, looking down at him.

"Hey beautiful." muttered Blaine quietly, obviously unable to move, but smiling all the same.

"Hey." Kurt mused, sitting up and rubbing his neck. Blaine smiled at him, "Did you leave at all?" he asked, moving his hand out a little bit.

"I have left this room less than you have." Admitted Kurt with a slight blush, Blaine's lips were swollen, but seemed painless enough, so Kurt leaned down and kissed Blaine lightly. It was hard to believe they were so connected, and yet had never had sex. Kurt felt it would be a long time before Blaine was comfortable with sex after this. Kurt took a deep breath and kissed his... fiancee's hand.

.

.

.

Everything hurt Blaine, like a fire was rippling through him, numbed only by the pain medication and sedatives he was. He was going under all the time, but woke back up soon after. One of the many times he woke up, he looked down to see Kurt sleeping next to him, he smiled, but found even that was painful.

He looked at the disgusting yellow walls of the room and thought, _Kurt should be outraged. This is gross._

Kurt was all he thought of, and he was what he was thinking of when.. everything happened.

"_Dad?" Blaine's voice was cautious as he entered his house, if his father was drunk, then there was a good chance Blaine would have to invest in some makeup to cover it up. This wouldn't have been good for anyone involved. Blaine's mother came down the stairs, ignoring him, always ignoring him. "Good to see you too, mother." Blaine's voice was full of distaste as he made his way up the stairs. His mother wouldn't do anything, she didn't want to do anything, she hated Blaine as much as his father did. _

_He stepped into his room, the door barely closing behind him before he located his father at his study, "Evenin' Blaine." The drunken slur was nothing new to Blaine, so Blaine sighed, "Why did you call me home, Dad?" he asked with a sigh. _

"_Because on the day you were born, we knew, your mother and I, that you were a mistake, one that should have been dealt with."_

_Blaine crossed his arms, he would just let his father continue as he was, it wasn't a big deal, Blaine was use to it, 'Mistake', 'fag', 'disappointment'. He had heard it all before, and though it hurt him, knowing his family hated him, he still had Kurt, and Kurt was all he wanted, all he needed. Blaine understood Kurt wanting to wait to get married, to get everything figured out and right, but he had basically said yes. Just one that would come later._

_Should that have worried him? Blaine walked towards his study, "Dad, your drunk. Just get out of my room." Blaine muttered, but he didn't expect his father to take a wooden stick and his Blaine on the arm, tearing the skin off._

"_Ow! What the Hell?" He put his hand over the cut to stop the bleeding that had drizzled onto the papers, "I have to turn that in!" he snapped angrily at his father._

"_No need, not when I'm through with you."_

_If Blaine hadn't understood his father's intentions, he knew by then, "Father?" he asked, backing away, "I think I'll go out, Wes wanted me to meet him at-" He couldn't finish his sentence when his father swung the bat-like object, hitting Blaine in the stomach, causing his whole body to lurch back-words. "You'll regret this, father!" he shouted, taking his phone from his pocket. "I will call the police!" he threatened._

"_To Hell you will!" shouted the man as he pushed his son against the wall. As Blaine's back hit the wall, his breath was taken from him. Blaine's father threw the phone on the floor and stomped on it. "Too bad!" he laughed maniacally, Blaine struggled against his father's grasp, and his father, with alcohol and hatred in his eyes, beat Blaine repeatedly with his stick. _

_The feelings coursing through Blaine were numerous, betrayal, hate, but also pain. A lot of pain. Every hit was indescribable pain, as the blow to the head came, he was almost paralyzed, and then he was raped. It wasn't long after that, that he fell unconscious from loss of blood. Feeling the blood pool around him, the molestation, the fear. It was more than most people could bear to take, and Blaine tried to fight back- he did. But it was useless._

Blaine was kidding himself if he thought that things could just go back to normal. Was he going to testify? Against his father? He didn't know if he could do that. The doctors told him he almost died, numerous times, but he was strong and pulled ahead. They also said he was lucky to have Kurt because they had never seen someone stay that committed to a person in the hospital before. Kurt hadn't left once, and he rarely went to the bathroom, not wanting Blaine to wake up after a surgery without him near.

Blaine saw his boyfriend's beautifully undone hair and smiled a bit at the soft waves, he would have played with Kurt's hair, but his whole body hurt, and he couldn't move.

A doctor walked in and smiled at Blaine, she was young, in her later twenties at the most, "Hello Mr... Anderson, how are you?"

Blaine managed to croak out, "In pain."

Kurt woke up at the sound of voices and Blaine cursed, "Damn it, I wanted to let him sleep." he muttered in his hoarse voice.

"There's nothing wrong with him is there?" Kurt asked shakily.

"Of course not, I was just coming to see if you wanted some more morphine, Mr. Anderson."

"It's Blaine." Blaine muttered, "Don't worry, I'm gay, no need to feel like you are unknowingly flirting." he responded to her look.

Kurt looked down at his boyfriend, "really?" he teased. Blaine shrugged, "If people judge me right now, they can go to Hell."

Kurt ran his fingers through Blaine's curly hair and sighed, "Be nice." he whispered.

The doctor dialed up the morphine a little bit and looked at Blaine, "It should get better soon." she said, "You are very lucky, I hope you realize." she said.

Blaine gave her a looked, "I was abused and raped. Yes. _Very, _lucky."

Seeing the look on Kurt's face, the doctor smiled a bit, "It's just the stress and drugs talking." she said softly. Kurt nodded slightly and held Blaine's hand, "Go to sleep." he whispered, brushing Blaine's hair out of his face, and kissing his forehead.

"Mmm, I love you." Blaine muttered. Kurt smiled, "I know." he whispered, and looked down at Blaine, "Trust me, I know."


	3. Another Day in Paradise

"Have I told you I loved you yet?"

"About seven times since I got you in the car!"

"Emphasis on _got me." _Blaine looked distastefully at his leg and then turned to his fiance, taking Kurt's hand in his own. His hands which use to be tan were rather pale at that time, but still overlapped Kurt's small hands, even though the taller boy was, as stated, taller, he still had rather small hands. Blaine had his cast taken off recently, and though it was off, his leg still hurt, a lot.

It has been three weeks since Blaine was attacked, and he was finally allowed to go to Kurt's house, he had pressed charges against his father. Considering his mother and father ran, they informed him that he would not likely have to testify as all the evidence points to them. He was advised on giving a statement, but he refused, he didn't want to relive the experience, he hadn't even told Kurt about it, and he was going to tell a bunch of strangers who didn't care? Unlikely.

"Dad set up a spare room for you, I can get your stuff and we can live together."

Blaine smiled and took Kurt's hand in his own, his eyes tracing over Kurt's lips and his mouth parted slightly. Kurt laughed, "that is a very undapper expression you have on, Blaine." Kurt commented laughing, and Blaine looked forward. _How undapper would making out with him right now be?_ Blaine asked himself smugly, but he knew the cast on his arm would make sex very hard, and he wasn't going to have sex with Kurt injured.

"'ve never been undapper in my life." muttered Blaine with a smirk.

Kurt smirked and looked over at his boyfriend, "Never undapper? I beg to differ." he teased and started the car, "So I have all of your medication, they said it was pretty strong so you would be loopy, and not regard anything you say or do." he teased. Blaine chuckled and leaned over to kiss Kurt, "regard this?" he whispered into Kurt's lips.

Kurt laughed, "And you say you are never undapper." he teased.

Blaine shrugged, "What's undapper about showing the man I love how much I love him." he said honestly, looking at Kurt.

"nothing dear." said Kurt with a huge grin on his face.

Kurt's phone rang and Blaine went to pick it up even though Kurt reached for it, "Hello, Kurt's boyfriend speaking." he said cheerfully.

"Blaine!" Mercedes very loud voice rang through the ear-piece and Blaine put the phone on speakers, "Hey Mer." said Kurt with a grin.

"Am I on speaker?"

"Yes." Both Kurt and Blaine spoke at the same time, and Mercedes laughed, "I think you have spent too much time together." teased the girl, and Blaine chuckled as Kurt replied, "Never!" in an almost outraged voice. "I can never spend too much time with Blaine, even if he is acting high all the time."

They could hear Mercedes laugh, and Blaine put his head on Kurt's shoulder, "I love you." he said in a far away tone.

Mercedes laughed, "How much medication is the poor boy on?" she teased and Kurt grinned, "A lot."

"Mercedes." said Blaine, "Mercedes."

"What, Blaine?"

"I want a kitten. Kurt will you get me a kitten? I really want a kitten. Please?"

It seemed the most of Blaine's medication was taking effect, Kurt was told it would make him act different, but Blaine with his fast words and puppy dog eyes just acted like a four year old. If only Kurt knew him at that point.

Kurt grinned, "I will later, Blaine."

Mercedes laughed, "You have your work cut out for you."

"Merceeeddeeeesss. Kurt and I have some bi-"

Kurt's hand slapped over Blaine's mouth before he said anything.

"What?"

Kurt began thinking of ways to cover up Blaine's outburst. "Blaine is on drugs, he was going to tell you he's staying at my house, but you already know that."

"baby, you're lying."

"heshnutyoooorbaby. Heshmiiiiinneeeee." Kurt grinned as Blaine struggled to talk through Kurt's hands, "He said I'm his and you can't have me." he teased to his friend. "I'm driving, so we'll let you go. Talk later." he said quickly, and turned off the phone.

"You can't say anything about the engagement until you're off drugs and we graduate." Kurt said, looking at him harshly.

"Okayyyyy love." Blaine said and laughed, leaning his head back.

Kurt knew to enjoy this as it was, Blaine would soon be in a lot of pain, and Kurt had to be strong, to understand that the things Blaine said wouldn't be because of his feelings, but because the medication drowned his judgment. He also knew that wouldn't make it hurt less.

"I want a kitten." muttered Blaine as his eyelids drooped minutes later, his head on the window, "They're cute." he mused, a yawn forming at his lips as he slowly drifted to sleep. Kurt smiled and just drove to his house, he loved Blaine_, he truly did. _

.

.

.

Blaine woke up on a bed he was unfamiliar with, in a room he didn't know about. However, the man laying down next to him was very familiar, with a down-turned book resting on his chest, his eyes closed. Blaine loved how Kurt's face looked when he slept, stress free, beautiful. Not masked by anything but Kurt, Kurt's hair that sticking up in all sorts of directions was beautiful as well.

The first thing Blaine noticed was Kurt, but when he stopped smiling, he realized everything hurt, especially his chest. Which felt like a forty pound block was sitting on it.

He groaned unconsciously, and Kurt's eyes opened, "Blaine?" he asked, "what's wrong?"

"Nothing." Blaine muttered, not trying to sound ungrateful, just wanting to let Kurt have less to worry about. Blaine rubbed his face, "Where am I?" he asked slowly.

"You're in the guest bedroom, my room has plenty of room, but Dad and Carole thought it would be /inappropriate/ because you and I are both gay... and dating" he said laughing, "Now I just spend all of my time in here." he laughed calmly.

Kurt wound his arm through Blaine's and Blaine smiled, "What time is it? Shouldn't you be in school?" Kurt smiled, "It's seven, besides, I would miss all of this fun! Absolutely not!" he said smiling. Kurt smiled at Blaine, "I'd rather fail school than let you wake up without me here." he admitted calmly.

Blaine smiled, laying his head back down. "Everything hurts." he admitted, not wanting to hide anything from his fiancee, "What about my parents?" he asked silently after a few moments.

Kurt sighed and shook his head, "They haven't found them yet, Blaine." he whispered and took Blaine's hand securely, "They will though, Blaine, I know they will."

"They won't. But that's fine, as long as they are away from me." he whispered.

"Will you tell me about that night?" Kurt let his hand caress his boyfriend's... _fiancee's_, face, as Blaine's face turned serious, "Kurt..."

"Please tell me baby, don't hold things back, I can handle it, I believe me. I won't cry, I won't make faces. Just tell me."

Blaine looked pitiful, hurt, and.. just sad. "Do you promise?"

"Of course I promise, love." Kurt laid back down next to Blaine and squeezed Blaine's leg, he stayed there, quiet, waiting for his boyfriend, to talk, to tell him everything.

"Father was... drunk," Blaine began slowly, his fingers tracing over Kurt's stomach, making small circles and figure eights on his fiancee's chest, "He was in my room at my desk and had this pole thing in his hand, like a block off wood, I told him to get out of my room, that he had no business there, but he wouldn't leave. He began hitting me, and I was bleeding and I called for my mom but she didn't answer and he just beat me and beat me and I couldn't breath and..." He had begun to speak very fast as the painful memories came back to him, and Kurt didn't say a word, he wouldn't. He promised to listen and not speak. "And then he raped me."

It was hard not to comment, not to acknowledge the fact that the man Kurt loved the person he promised to spend the rest of his life with, was raped by his own father. Kurt said nothing still, and just took Blaine's hand in his own, closing his eyes.

"I love you." whispered Blaine after a few moments, and Kurt smiled painfully, moving closer to Blaine, "I love you too, honey." His smile wasn't genuine yet, he didn't like the fact that Blaine had been in so much pain for so long. What if Burt wasn't as accepting as he was... he still wouldn't hit Kurt!

Kurt closed his eyes and jut laid with Blaine, but soon enough the door was being knocked on, "Hey, you two?" It was Burt. Kurt opened an eye, "What?" he asked. They couldn't be accused of being inappropriate as they were both clothed, and Kurt was over the covers and Blaine was under them, it wasn't even an option. Burt still didn't seem to like it, "We have dinner made if you are up to it." he went on to say.

Kurt appreciated that Burt didn't say anything about them being in the same bed together, Kurt was eighteen in another month, and Blaine was already eighteen, so it wouldn't be a problem soon enough.

Kurt turned to Blaine, "Are you hungry? Carol is a pretty good cook." he said with a grin. Blaine smiled a bit, "Yeah, I'll try to eat something." he said, probably only because Kurt wanted him to.

"Let me help you." insisted the older boy with a smile, as he got up and Blaine got the covers off of him.

Blaine looked amazing, Blaine always did, he was wearing a regular gray T-shirt, and a pair of faded jeans, he no longer had a cast on his leg, but he had a cast on his arm still. Even though his leg did hurt, as it had been broken. Kurt walked over to a nightstand and pulled out a couple bottles of pills and put them in his pocket, before walking over to his shorter boyfriend, "Here, let me help you." He slid his arm around Blaine's waist and helped him up. Blaine seemed to keep his weight off of his left leg which had been broken.

Kurt helped Blaine down the stairs, it took about ten minutes, but it was possible because Kurt wasn't as scrawny as he seemed to be. He had some muscles.

Kurt led his limping boyfriend to the dinner table, where he helped him sit down.

Finn walked up, every step was very noticeable. He trudged along like an elephant, and Blaine blinked a little, "My chest hurts." he muttered as Kurt kissed his head, "I'll be right back, just going to get you some water."

"M'kay." muttered Blaine, leaning back.

Kurt went into the kitchen, and got a glass, filling it very high with water before coming back, setting the glass on the table and bringing out the pills. He had memorized every dosage and every pill before going to sleep the night before. He took out about five pills, and sat down next to Blaine. He pointed to a large blue pill "Alright, this one is a pain medication, they said it was very, very strong, so you get this after diner, and get the lighter dosage first." He stated, and then pointed to a small red one, "This one is a sleeping pill, you'll get that later as well." He put the two back into their bottles. "Alright, this one." He pointed to a slender white pill, "This one is a very low dosage of pain medication, it should numb you, but not as much as the other one. You might still be in a little pain." he looked at Blaine with a sad smile, "This one," he pointed to a round orange one, "This one is for your arm, to help with the healing, and finally." He pointed to a purple one, "This is for your lungs, they said you might have trouble breathing, so this is good for it."

Blaine nodded, he seemed to take in the information, and Kurt gave him the three pills and the glass of water, letting him take them the way he wanted. Kurt had to take every small pill with a lot of water, just how it was. Blaine put all of them in his mouth and drank some of the water. "That's disgusting." Blaine muttered as he shook it off and looked at Kurt, "Alright, done." he said and took a deep breath.

Carol walked in and smiled, "Hey Blaine, looks like you are feeling a little better." She said and walked over, ruffling his hair. Blaine scrunched up his face as she messed up his already messy hair, and Kurt laughed.

"Dudes, I didn't realize you two were so serious." said Finn in a surprised voice. Kurt rolled his eyes, _of course not Finn. _"_No, _I only stayed at his bedside for two weeks straight getting my homework from Wes because we weren't serious." Kurt smirked.

Blaine chuckled lightheartedly, "So, are you and Rachel still together?" he asked, looking up at the giant football player. He shrugged, "No, we broke up again last week." he admitted.

Kurt snickered, "That's what? The seventh time?" he laughed, he still wasn't entirely happy, but it was getting there. Blaine seemed to be having a good time.

Blaine shrugged, "No offense, she was a horrible kisser, even for a girl." he teased. Kurt laughed and took Blaine's hand under the table, "Glad to know I don't have any competition."

"No way, I'm definitely gay."

Kurt laughed with Blaine and Finn just looked clueless, sort of like Mercedes when Blaine and Kurt were talking, but they understood each other, and it was good, they were happy.

Kurt smiled at the shorter boy, and Blaine leaned on Kurt's shoulder with a smile.

"I'll listen to Katy Perry for you, tonight." Promised Kurt and Blaine sparked up, his head going up, "Really?" he said his eyes widening.

Finn smirked and Blaine shot the death glare, "Katy Perry is awesome, okay?" he said fiercely, Finn shrugged, "Whatever you say."

Kurt grinned, "How could anyone doubt your gayness?" he asked fondly, "I mean, you wear pink pants for cryin' out loud!" he said.

Blaine shrugged, "I'm very loveable, like a Kitten! Did I mention I wanted one?" he asked looking up at Kurt. Kurt laughed, "A few times."

"Alright, enough cuddling. Time for food!" Carol's voice rang through the kitchen and Burt grinned, he seemed to like the idea of food.

As everyone got seated, Carol brought out a large homemade pizza, and at looks of it, Burt and Finn were already drooling.

Kurt wiggled his nose at it, pizza not being his favorite thing, and Blaine grinned. Carol smiled, "Don't worry Kurt and Blaine, I preplanned this." she said and once she set the pizza down, warning Burt and Finn not to touch it, she went back and brought out a giant salad.

Kurt smiled thankfully at her, and Blaine widened his eyes, "No, I want the pizza!" he insisted, but Carol and Kurt shook their heads, "Not happening." said Kurt, "You just came back from the ICU, I'm not letting you go _right back _in because you had greasy food and hurt your lungs or something. No. You get to eat the rabbit food with the rest of us." he informed.

Burt and Finn looked up horrified, "We get the pizza right?" Finn asked receiving worse than the death glare from Blaine. "Yes, you two are fine."

Burt and Finn proceeded to each grab numerous slices of pizza, Blaine pouted, "The first thing I get to eat as I get back, I would wish upon my worst enemy." Muttered Blaine and Kurt grinned, fixing him a bowl of salad, and pouring Caesar dressing on it. "just eat it. And like it. She is the best salad maker in the universe."

Blaine stuck a fork in it and turned away, "Just one bite of pizza?" he begged.

"No!" snapped Carol and Kurt at the same time.

Blaine grumbled something about child abuse and stuck some of the salad into his mouth.

"He's definitely feeling better." said Kurt cheerfully as he ate some of his own salad.

"I nearly died, and I can't have a pizza! I object!" insisted Blaine.

Kurt chuckled and began humming Katy Perry despite himself. He was glad Blaine was feeling better, he really was.

Blaine bumped Kurt's shoulder with his own, "Hey now, Katy Perry humming if only for me." he said with a grin.

Kurt grinned, he really wanted to kiss his boyfriend, but knew better. Not in front of the whole family. But there was that big room upstairs where they could kiss all they wanted.

"I think we are both done here." said Blaine, seeing as he didn't want any more of the rabbit food, and Kurt was finished.

Kurt smiled, he nodded and got up, wrapping his arm around Blaine's waist and helping him up. Blaine was in less pain, so he was more of a help as they trudged up the stairs, it took half the time going up as it did going down, and Kurt, for that, was grateful.

As they finally collapsed on the bed, Kurt leaned over and connected his lips to Blaine's the spark growing as Blaine got comfortable and began to kiss him back.

"It's time for the rest of your pills, Mister." muttered Kurt into the kiss.

"No, I want to stay up and kiss you." mused Blaine, his good hand cupping Kurt's cheek, but Kurt chuckled, "No sir, it's time for the pills."

"But they make me feel weird."

"Oh well." said Kurt, getting up regrettably, he walked into the bathroom that connected the two rooms and got a glass of water, filling it up, and picking up the two pills, walking back to Blaine with them. "Here you go." he said, handing the glass and pills to his boyfriend, who sighed and took them. Kurt smiled and kissed Blaine's forehead before turning off the lights, and laying in bed with Blaine until he went to sleep.

**Thank you so much for the positive feedback I'm getting! I am so happy it has gotten to this wonderful point and I can't do it without you!**

**-and those on twitter, twitter has decided I tweet too much and won't let me tweet anymore.**

**But yes, this was a very sweet piece as lately a lot of it was hard, and I needed to bring in some of that love and companionship I love about Klaine.  
>It will get better, and you will get to be with them as they go to college together, and get into fights, and I am so proud to be writing this. I love you all. <strong>


	4. I'm Numb Inside

Kurt woke up to a grip on his arm, his eyes opened, but couldn't see, they could only see an outline of Blaine sitting up, as his eyes gained focus, he noticed that Blaine was having trouble breathing. He was having trouble focusing, what time was it? Midnight? Later? He couldn't think this early in the morning.

"Blaine?" he rubbed his eyes and let his elbow support him as he leaned up, "Blaine, take a deep breath." he yawned. It wasn't long however, before Kurt realized the severity of the situation. The fact that Blaine couldn't breath soon registered in his mind and he sat in front of Blaine, "What's wrong?" he asked urgently. Blaine couldn't talk, he couldn't breath, the sight was painful, experiencing it must have been as well.

Kurt's cell phone was in his hand in a matter of seconds, and his shaky fingers were dialing 911 emergency.

Once again the nasally tone of a young woman answered him, "911 emer-"

"My boyfriend can't breath, we need an ambulance now."

"Where are you, ma'am?"

Kurt hissed at the fact he was called ma'am again, but he ignored it, "We are at my house, 933 Parkinson Circle." he recited and waited.

"Dispatch is ready, is he conscious?"

"Yes, he is conscious but can't breath!"

Kurt hung up, and sat in front of Blaine, feeling his heartbeat, which was very rushed, but he couldn't tell if it was irregular. "Baby, please, stay awake." said Kurt, feeling helpless.

"Carol! Dad!" he shouted, "Help!" Tears were streaming down his face. And even though Blaine couldn't breath, Blaine's shaky hand went to Kurt's warm, wet face, and wiped a tear away. "Please, Blaine." whispered Kurt. "I love you." He was close to sobbing now, he himself wouldn't be able to breath soon if he kept it up.

Carol was the first in, she went to Blaine, kneeling down, "Take a deep breath, Blaine." she commanded calmly.

Blaine nodded slowly, trying, but he ended up hyperventilating, his face panicked and scared "Blaine, do you have asthma?" she looked concerned for Kurt's boyfriend.

Blaine nodded once again, Kurt's arms went around Blaine's waist, keeping him up, but also keeping close. "Dad!" he shouted as soon as Burt came in, "What's going on? What's happening?" Burt himself seemed to be slightly panicked, Blaine was starting to droop in weakness.

"Get my inhaler. It's in the bottom drawer of the bathroom!" Kurt cried, despite himself. "Blaine, please, stay awake." Kurt had breathing issues as a child, so the doctors gave him an inhaler in case of emergency. This was an emergency. Kurt slapped Blaine's face to keep him away, but the tears clogged his eyes and he couldn't see.

Kurt waited, rubbing Blaine's back, "I didn't even... I didn't think of ever..." he felt tears well up in his eyes. Asthma. He didn't ever ask, he should have, it was simple. Burt came back with the inhaler, quiet, he had stopped with the questions, that for which Kurt was grateful. Kurt took the inhaler, shaking it up some, giving it to Blaine, and Blaine barely had the energy to pump the medication through his lungs. But he could eventually do it efficiently after Kurt helped him push it. He took a deep breath and slowly became less panicked, and more calm.

He stayed sitting up, taking slow deep breaths. Kurt's eyes were red, and puffy, and his cheeks were tear-stained.

"When I was..." Blaine took a deep breath, "younger, my dad would withhold my inhaler." he whispered. Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck, he buried his face in the crook of Blaine's neck and just cried. "I was s-s-so s-scared."

Blaine weakly put his good arm around Kurt and held him as tight as he could. "I love you." he whispered softly.

The ambulance was heard coming down the streets, and Kurt looked up at Burt, "Can you handle this?" he asked softly, Burt nodded and put a hand on his son's shoulder. "Of course."

.

.

.

.

"I want to come with you." Blaine held Kurt's hand, stopping him from getting up.

"Blaine, you're getting your cast off in two days, I am not letting you come."

"It's my house, I can come."

Blaine and Kurt were once again arguing over the fact that Blaine wanted to go with Kurt to get his things from his house. Kurt insisted persistently it would be too hard on him, but Blaine needed some things and he couldn't possibly think of it all on a piece of paper. He could handle it. Easily.

Blaine held Kurt down. "I'm going to deny sex."

"We've never had sex." Kurt responded with a smirk.

Blaine grinned. "Exactly." he said and pulled Kurt down to kiss him deeply, "But we will, and I will deny you so much." he teased. Kurt glared, "You are never... oh well." he sighed, "You can come." Blaine grinned and did a little fist pump, "Perfect." He said and moved to stand up. He was a little more steady than he was when he first had arrived at the house, and that was a very good thing he was thankful for.

Kurt took Blaine's right hand, (the unbroken one) and they made their way downstairs. Blaine limping. Carol looked up, "oh, I thought you weren't going."

Blaine grinned, "I somehow managed to convince him that I wouldn't talk to him for a month if he didn't take me, and I got my way."  
>Kurt hit him on his arm and Blaine grinned. "He loves me." he assured Carol as he was towed outside the house by his taller boyfriend, "I love you." said Blaine with a grin and he kissed Kurt slightly. He saw as Kurt couldn't keep his smile off of his face.<p>

Blaine turned on the radio and it was a Gaga song, because he was in Kurt's car, on a trip Kurt didn't want him to go on... he allowed it. Kurt grinned and sang alone, Blaine didn't know the words, so he just listened to Kurt who made the song shine.

"So, about that kitten." mused Blaine with a grin. He was, very serious, about wanting a cat. Kurt rolled his eyes, "After we move out of the house, my dad's terribly allergic." he admitted.

Blaine pouted, "So, next year we will both be off to college. Hopefully in New York." he said relevant to their plans. "Actually, I think I want to be a doctor, a kid doctor." he said and Kurt looked over at him, "Really? That's a lot of school." he said slowly. Blaine shrugged, "I have money, my grandparents loved me, and left me a fourteen million dollar inheritance I get in increments starting my 18th birthday.. which just passed. I get a certain amount for college and grad school and stuff like that. Kurt nearly slammed into the person in front of them. "Fourteen... _million."_ He asked. Blaine nodded, "And as soon as I turned 18, I got as much out of my parents money as I could."

Kurt just looked at him, "I don't even... that... wow." he said, and began to drive again. Blaine took Kurt's hand, "I can take care of you, and that's all I wanted." he admitted. "I want for us to worry about _us_, not money." he stated. "And school. But school needs to be fun, for both of us." Blaine said.

Kurt who seemed to be getting over the shock, just nodded.

Blaine and Kurt sat in silence until they pulled to a red-light, and Blaine leaned over and nipped at Kurt's ear slightly. "When are we going to tell Burt and Carol you said yes?" he whispered into Kurt's ear. Kurt shuddered, "After graduation, and I won't want to get married until after college, or until it's legal. Whichever comes first."

Blaine pouted, "Why not now? We can tell them we are going to wait, but..." Blaine moved to kiss Kurt's shoulder, causing someone to honk at them angrily. But Blaine was beyond caring. Kurt began to drive again as the light turned green. Blaine looked up, very pleased to see the taller boy's face was beyond red.

"Because I'm only 17-"

"A month less, I highly doubt that is why."

"And because when I tell them, I want to be graduated, and out of the house... so Dad can't strangle you." he teased.

"Fine." muttered Blaine, "But I expect a fat, orange, beautiful kitten named Crookshanks as a present when we get out apartment."

"Crookshanks? Really?"

"Yes. Sing me a song." Blaine looked up at Kurt with his puppy eyes.

Kurt laughed, "You hear me sing all the time. You probably stalk me in the shower." he teased. Blaine chuckled, "I should just join you, right?"

That shut Kurt up and Kurt's face went completely red again.

Blaine smiled and turned off the radio.

"_It's a beautiful night, we're looking for something dumb to do. Hey baby, I think I wanna marry you." _Blaine began to sing to Kurt with no music at all. Kurt smiled and began to sing the second verse, "_I__s it the look in your eyes, Or is it this dancing juice? Who cares baby, I think I wanna marry you."_

Blaine grinned at his fiancee, "_Well I know this little chapel on the boulevard we can go. No one will know, Come on girl."_

"_Who cares if we're trashed got a pocket full of cash we can blow,  
>Shots of patron,<br>And it's on girl."_

Blaine grinned and began to dance around the car, dancing with his fiancee. It was nice to be able to do that, just sing and dance, and have fun. That was part of the reason he loved Kurt.

_Don't say no, no, no, no-no;  
>Just say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah-yeah;<br>And we'll go, go, go, go-go.  
>If you're ready, like I'm ready.<em>

Kurt looked over at his fiancee, he smiled and then continued to drive and sing.

_Cause it's a beautiful night,  
>We're looking for something dumb to do.<br>Hey baby,  
>I think I wanna marry you.<em>

_Is it the look in your eyes,_  
><em>Or is it this dancing juice?<em>  
><em>Who cares baby,<em>  
><em>I think I wanna marry you.<em>

_I'll go get a ring let the choir bells sing like oooh,_  
><em>So whatcha wanna do?<em>  
><em>Let's just run girl.<em>

_If we wake up and you wanna break up that's cool._  
><em>No, I won't blame you;<em>  
><em>It was fun girl.<em>

_Don't say no, no, no, no-no;_  
><em>Just say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah-yeah;<em>  
><em>And we'll go, go, go, go-go.<em>  
><em>If you're ready, like I'm ready.<em>

_Cause it's a beautiful night,_  
><em>We're looking for something dumb to do.<em>  
><em>Hey baby,<em>  
><em>I think I wanna marry you.<em>

_Is it the look in your eyes,_  
><em>Or is it this dancing juice?<em>  
><em>Who cares baby,<em>  
><em>I think I wanna marry you.<em>

_Just say I do,_  
><em>Tell me right now baby,<em>  
><em>Tell me right now baby.<em>

_Cause it's a beautiful night,_  
><em>We're looking for something dumb to do.<em>  
><em>Hey baby,<em>  
><em>I think I wanna marry you.<em>

_Is it the look in your eyes,_  
><em>Or is it this dancing juice?<em>  
><em>Who cares baby,<em>  
><em>I think I wanna marry you.<em>

After the song was over and the last notes sung, Blaine and Kurt erupted into laughter they were in the driveway of Blaine's house. Blaine moved over and kissed Kurt's lips softly, a small laugh coming from his lips. "I love you, I really do."

Kurt smiled back, "Come on, let's go." he said, undoing his seatbelt and getting out of the car. Blaine sighed and got out, he limped over to Kurt and took his hand. They walked up to the big house together, the familiar fading of the white pant seemed, if anything, more inviting now that he knew he wouldn't be coming home to his father. Blaine took a key out of his pocket, unfortunately having to let go of Kurt's hand for the movement, he unlocked the door, put the key back in his pocket, and within seconds he held Kurt's hand once more. "Let's do this." he muttered and Kurt opened the door.

It was an odd feeling, walking into his home and knowing there was no danger there, it made him feel better, especially with Kurt by his side. "Let's get my inhaler first." offered Blaine and he led Kurt through the house to a bathroom, "No one uses this bathroom, so I hid my inhaler here." he admitted, and found a shelf, where he pulled out the small plastic thing, "There you are." he said and put it in his pocket. "I haven't actually had to use in years." he admitted, "but it's good to have, I suppose." he gave Kurt a smile and scrunched up his face a little, making Kurt laugh.

"Now for the bedroom."

Blaine stepped into his room, the bloodstained walls speaking to his mind, making him remember all the pain he went through. He winces as he arm began to throb again. He wasn't going to get hurt anytime soon- yet he didn't feel safe. He let go of Kurt's hand and walked over to his bed. The bed in which he never felt sage in, his hand gripped the cold sheets and he shuddered. His life- even before he came out- had been hard, and it was _this room_ in which he took sanctuary. Ironic enough it was the very same room, his _safe room_ where he was molested, abused, and taken advantage of. He barely felt Kurt's hand lay on his shoulder, a warm tear fell from his eyes and landed on his lips, Kurt knew not to talk it seemed. Kurt would always know what was best for Blaine, best for both of them, and for that Blaine was grateful. Blaine hardly felt his own hand reach up, and lay on Kurt's own hand which had been resting on his shoulder.

He was numb, completely numb, the worse part of his life he spent in this house, and to know, not only was it _his_, but he was no longer in danger... it was a good feeling. His parents would soon be in jail, and he would receive their money- enough to take care of Kurt, and their homes, they had about three across the United States, one was in New York which would come useful. He could sell most of the things, and let Kurt have all the time in the world to redecorate their home, when they get a home. "This isn't my home, Kurt." he whispered, feeling listless, and dreadful. He had it good, he had money, and he survived his trauma, but there were things... it was hard for him. Kurt understood him.

"You're right, your home is with me, in that guest room we share." said Kurt softly, leaning down and kissing Blaine's head. Kurt laughed softly, and Blaine looked up, his hazel eyes soft with amusement and curiosity, "I think you will be allowed to stay in my room with me, and the guest room will be for our things." He informed with a grin.

Blaine chuckled lightly, "There's a suitcase in the closet, we can get some of my stuff now. And there's some things we will sell of course. And you can have basically anything here." he added after a few seconds of thought.

Kurt smiled and looked at him, "I love you." he said in a far away tone. Kurt let go of Blaine's hand and went to grab the suitcase off of the top of the closet.

Blaine's room was simple, the walls were a faded blue, and his desk had random things such as books and a backpack on it. Kurt set the dark blue suitcase on the floor and walked over to Blaine's desk, he smiled, "I didn't know you had this." he said and picked up a picture of him in a frame, with the letters spelling out, "Courage" on it. Blaine looked over and smiled, he stood up and walked over to Kurt, his limp almost gone. He wrapped his good arm around his boyfriend and pulled the boy into a kiss, "I need some courage too." he whispered and pulled Kurt into a kiss. Kurt's hands rested on Blaine's chest as Blaine kissed him, he didn't need to say how much he loved him, it was obvious. They had a silent bond and no one could break it. Regardless of who tried. Even Blaine's father.

Blaine held onto Kurt as Kurt's arms slid around his shoulder, Blaine pulled away, "Lay with me." he requested, looking at Kurt. He didn't mean sex, he meant cuddling. He wanted to lay with his fiancee and just hang out, be happy together. Kurt smiled a bit, knowing exactly what his boyfriend meant, and completely supporting is. Blaine moved onto the bed, laying so he wasn't laying on the cast, and Kurt laid down, next to him. Kurt took Blaine's hand and smiled, and Blaine leaned over to kiss Kurt's nose.

Blaine looked at Kurt with a smile on his face, his heart beating faster every second his fiance even looked at him. Kurt let his fingers run up and down Blaine's cast, "It will be off in a few days." he whispered. "Are you in any pain?" he asked Blaine softly. Blaine shrugged, "No." he lied, he was in pain. A bunch of it to be exact. But he wasn't just going to start worrying Kurt like that.

Kurt smiled softly, "Stop lying to me." he whispered and moved to give Blaine a dry-kiss before rolling over and sitting up, before standing and getting up from the bed. "I have your pills with me, I'll get them. Will you be okay?" Blaine nodded to him and let him go.

Blaine laid there for a few moments before standing up and propping his backpack up, putting his things in there, including the picture of Kurt. He smiled at it before grabbing his journal from the bottom of one of his drawers, and sticking it in there as well. He went through his drawers, grabbing random things he needed and wanted, before setting the bag down and walking through his very clean room. He grabbed his computer off of his desk as well, putting into a different bag, and a few movies. He also grabbed his wallet with his credit cards and money and put that in his pocket. He winced a little as he bent over, his stomach still having some pain, but it was okay. As he picked up a picture hanging on the wall, a picture fell from it. A picture of Blaine when he was four, and his dad, fishing. Blaine sighed and tore the picture in half with some difficulty, throwing it away. He wanted nothing more to do with that man. Kurt walked in and saw the bags he had packed. "We can come back to get some of the other things you want." he told Blaine putting the glass of water on the desk. Blaine smiled taking the pill that had been handed to him. He popped the pill into his mouth and washed it down with the water before turning to Kurt, "I love you." he told him, "I don't see how you put up with all my nonsense."

Kurt grinned, "I will always help you." he told him, and took Blaine's hand, kissing it slightly. "I'll get your clothes." he promised Blaine before letting go of the boy's hand, and disappearing into the closet.

**Yes, I know that sometimes they call each other boyfriends, and other times it's fiancee. That's ON PURPOSE. They aren't sure what to do because it is all so surreal.**

**I love all of my readers, and I hope you stick with me on hiatuses I may have. I'm giving them fast now, but it might get slower as I go along. So stick with me.**


	5. You are Perfect To Me, Part 1

"Ah! Movement! Very good, Mr. Anderson." The doctor's voice boomed through the hall and Blaine raised a triangular eyebrow, his left hand, the previously broken one, had moved. The fingers twirling around Kurt's hand as if it were an unconscious effort. In all reality it was, it wasn't hard to just fit to Kurt. Kurt put his hand over Blaine's and Blaine felt it, he smiled over at Kurt, and the doctor, who didn't seem to mind them being together, just nodded. "If you feel too much discomfort, we've given Mr. Hummel here all you need." he informed. Blaine nodded and the doctor gave him a pat on his knee before he left.

Blaine shifted over and looked at Kurt, "Lay down with me." he requested, patting the bed. Kurt smiled a bit and sat down on the side of the bed, "Will it hurt you?" he asked softly, but Blaine just chuckled shaking his head. Kurt moved and carefully laid down next to Blaine, who wrapped his arms around the taller boy and just smiled. The way the light reflected in Kurt's eyes as they shifted slightly, searching Blaine's made Blaine know that Kurt loved him completely. Blaine let his right hand slide over Kurt's face gently. "You are beautiful." whispered Blaine and Kurt smiled and kissed Blaine's nose, "so are you." he whispered back.

Blaine caressed the taller boy's cheek again and just smiled at him.

"Kurt! Blaine!" Blaine and Kurt looked over to see Mr. Schue walk over, completely oblivious to the fact they were having a moment. Kurt didn't bother to get up, not like he could. Blaine's injured arm was around him and he wasn't going to risk hurting Blaine. Kurt smiled, "Hi Mr. Schue." he said cheerfully, and Blaine waved. He obviously didn't know Mr. Schue that well. But all of New Directions had heard about Blaine before Kurt went to Dalton.

Kurt was planning on staying at Dalton for the rest of the year with Blaine, they could both graduate, and everything. Wes, Josh, and Nick had been video taping the classes so they attended all the classes they needed, and did all of their homework, giving it to the boys to turn in for them. Their grades were suffering, but they kept up with the class. After his cast was off, Blaine was put under a few stress tests, and his heart and lungs were cleared, so Blaine was cleared for class, therefore they would be going back soon. Kurt took Blaine's hand, and laid his head on the boy's chest.

"I was hoping to hear that you two will be coming to join us at New Directions," Mr. Schue said hopefully, but Kurt shook his head, "No, we are happy at Dalton. I miss you guys though!" said Kurt, soon sitting up. Mercedes, Tina, Artie, Rachel, Puck, and Quinn soon managed to squeeze themselves in.

Blaine tilted his head, "Why are all of you guys here? You barely know me." he asked cheerfully. Puck pointed at Quinn, "She dragged me here." Quinn smiled, "I of course, came because Kurt." she stated. Mercedes laughed, "You are the baby boy's boyfriend, of course we would show up. Kurt would kill us if we didn't!"

"I came because the rest of them came and I thought we could go over a few song choices, and of course because I wanted to ask if you two wanted to come to New Directions." Rachel's annoying voice came from behind Puck.

"Sorry Rachel." Blaine surprised Kurt by talking, "But the Warblers and the no tolerance for bullying is perfectly fine with us."

"You two seem so... married." Artie said with a smirk, "You always say 'we', and you are so comfortable. You're a better pair than a lot of us are with our girlfriends and boyfriends."

Rachel scoffed, "Me and Finn are perf-"

"Girl, you and Finn broke up more than seven times!" Mercedes snapped, "How many times have Blaine and Kurt broke up? How many times have they _fought?"_

Kurt laughed, "We never broke up, but I think we argued once or twice."

Blaine chuckled and leaned his head back. "I don't wanna go to school monday." It was friday, they had one last weekend without interruption. Kurt grinned, "I, personally, can't wait." he informed, "I get to stay with you all week, and not in the confines of my room."

Santana walked up through the doors, "Can you two be any more gay? You must be having a gay off or something."

"Nice to see you too, Santana." Blaine grinned.

"You two have been together for_ that _long, and haven't had sex yet?" she asked blatantly, Kurt blushed and Blaine laughed.

"The cast made it kind of hard. Not to mention the fact I wasn't cleared for sex, and the fact that lung problems aren't helping."

Santana looked at him, surprised he said anything, as did everyone else. Kurt hid his face in Blaine's chest. Santana pointed at Kurt, "He's the most virgin of any virgin." she stated.

Mercedes looked at Santana, "Listen, you can't just barge in here and start stressing them out."

Santana shrugged, "Whatever." she stated.

The two boys weren't stressed out, Blaine didn't even seem to be embarrassed, Kurt's face seemed forever buried in the shorter boy's chest though.

"Alright, I'll leave." Santana shrugged it off, "Brittany and I have plans anyway." she stormed away, and no one really knew why she came in the first place.

Blaine leaned back and closed his eyes, not really caring about the fact other people where there ,they weren't there for him after all, only for Kurt.

"Kurt she's gone, you can stop hiding."

"Noshmelgood."

Mercedes even tilted her head at that one. "What?" Blaine just laughed at Kurt, "He said no, because I smell good." he informed the rest of them.

Mercedes laughed, Tina walked over and gave Kurt a hug from behind. "Well I'll leave you two alone, if they all leave too."

Kurt finally moved his head from Blaine's chest and gave Tina her hug, "Bye you guys. I'll see you later." he said and waved to them.

Kurt watched as they left and as soon as they were gone, he was back to laying on Blaine's chest, "Can I just take a nap here?" he murmured to Blaine.

"Of course you can honey." said Blaine, leaning to kiss Kurt's head slightly and begin playing with his hair, "nomyair."

"Yes, your hair." chuckled Blaine as Kurt protested.

"Hey boys!" Burt and Carol walked in, seeming rather cheerful, Kurt groaned, "canjuustsleep."

"He was trying to nap." Explained Blaine.

Burt chuckled, "Get up, you can sleep at home. Blaine has just been cleared for release." Kurt's head sprang up, his hair sticking in an odd direction as it did. Blaine laughed and started to smooth it down with his right hand.

Kurt stuck his tongue out at Blaine, but grinned, "I'll go get your clothes. That I picked out. No, your red skinny jeans are not in the mix."

Blaine chuckled and Carol walked up to him, giving him a hug, "Congratulations." she said and Blaine smiled a bit, but put his hand on his head. He laid back completely and closed his eyes, "A lot has gone on lately." he said slowly.

Carol smiled and pulled up a chair, she took Blaine's hand slowly and looked at him. "I care for Kurt like he is my own son, I hope you realize this." she said slowly, "And that boy is completely, and utterly in love you with. I will always see you as my own son because of this. Regardless of fights, or breakups, you will always be a part of this family. If you need anything- ever, we are here to open our arms to you." She patted his hand lightly, "I just wanted you to know this."

Blaine's eyes began to fill with water that he attempted to blink away. All of his life he was tormented by a family that never wanted him, and people who hated him. In as little as a year he was accepted into a family, and had a boyfriend who understood him, and loved him. It was a lot, he never knew that feeling before, it was entirely alien to him. "Thank you." his voice came out cracked and rushed, and quiet. He could barely speak. "I just want him to be proud of me." A tear managed to escape his eye and fall down his cheek, getting caught in his lips. Carol smiled softly, "He is, we all are."

More tears escaped Blaine's eyes, and Kurt soon walked back in, he laid the clothes on the chair next to Blaine's bed and crawled in bed with him. "Hey, don't cry." he whispered and wiped Blaine's tears. Kurt kissed Blaine's head and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend, if Blaine was going to cry, Kurt was going to hold him. Carol stood up and kissed both Kurt and Blaine's foreheads and walked out of the room.

"Why are you crying, baby?" Kurt looked down at Blaine with a worried expression. Blaine buried his head in Kurt's chest, not unlike Kurt had been doing earlier. "I want you to be proud of me." he whispered, barely legible in Kurt's shirt. Kurt smiled a bit and moved Blaine's head so Blaine was looking at him, "I am so proud to call you mine." Kurt put his fingers under Blaine's chin, and almost as a reflex reaction, he kissed him.

Blaine felt more tears falling out of his eyes as he kissed Kurt back slowly. "I love you, Kurt." he whispered. Kurt smiled, "I know, I love you too, Blaine." he whispered and let his fingers play in Blaine's unruly hair.

"Let's go home." Blaine whispered. "But clothes, first."

.

.

.

Kurt took Blaine's hand as they walked to the car, Kurt came in his own car, so he was going to drive Blaine home. _Home_, to know that Kurt's house, was Blaine's home as well. It was a good feeling, it really was. Blaine got in the car and leaned over to kiss Kurt lightly on the lips. Kurt kissed him back, Blaine almost _dying_, stopped Kurt from neglecting a kiss, he would kiss Blaine wherever he felt he damn well wanted to. After making sure Blaine was okay, Kurt went over to his side of the car and got in.

Blaine began messing with the radio as soon as Kurt got the keys in the ignition, apparently Blaine appreciated the use of his arm as he was using his previously broken arm to play with the radio. A Katy Perry song came on and Blaine grinned, turning to Kurt. "Please?" Kurt laughed and looked at him, "You make me, feel like I'm living a teenage dream." he was mouthing along with the words and Blaine grinned, "_I love you!"_ he said in an excited tone and began to sing along to the words. Kurt laughed and started to drive, his boyfriend dancing next to him. It was good to see Blaine cheerful again, Kurt loved that about him.

It wasn't long before Kurt arrived in his driveway, and put the car in park. He turned to Blaine who was just looking at him. Kurt grinned and rolled his eyes, "Come on, lover boy." he teased and Blaine scoffed. "_You're_ the silly romantic in the relationship."

"And _you aren't_ Katy?" he teased.

Blaine grinned and got out of the car, running over to Kurt and grabbing his waist, ticking him.

Kurt erupted in a burst of giggles, "No fair Blaine!" he giggled and Blaine turned him around to face him. "I am never unfair. Or undapper." he teased and kissed Kurt.

Kurt grinned and kissed Blaine back, "Come on." he said and held his hand out when Blaine finished kissing him, Blaine took his hand and they walked towards the door. Blaine smiled at Kurt and Kurt grabbed his keys, opening the door. Blaine walked in with Kurt, and then it hit him. He smelled it and his eyes opened.

_Pizza._

Fresh, homemade, Carol's pizza.

"I love your step-mom."he said dreamily and dragged Kurt to the kitchen.

Kurt grinned and let Blaine drag him to the kitchen, where Finn and Burt were sulking. _"Don't touch it, Finn!" _Blaine grinned, "Is it for me? All of it. If it is I will love you forever."

Carol laughed, "No, but you get the first piece. Don't worry Kurt!" Carol called over her shoulder, "I made you a salad."

Kurt was heard to say, "Yes!" But Blaine was in the dining room, sitting down as he saw the pizza. He looked like the only thing more beautiful than the pizza was Kurt, and Kurt wasn't allowed to take his pizza away.

Finn and Burt walked into the living room and sat around the table, waiting for the pizza just as eagerly as Blaine. "I made two this time." Carol stated and Burt grinned, Finn and Blaine high-fived, (Blaine's good arm of course), and Kurt walked in. "You all are going to have premature deaths because you can't go without sugar for two seconds." he teased and waited for his salad.

Carol put the first pizza on the table and all of the boys (void of Kurt) grabbed two slices. Blaine looked at his pizza with a grin, then bit into it. "Kurt, therertomore." he said with a mouthful of pizza.

Kurt turned away, "Gross, you are such a boy." he said and hit Blaine on the arm. "Don't speak with your mouth open!" he insisted. Blaine finished swallowing and offered Kurt a bite of the pizza he already bit into. "Try it." he said. "Come on, try it." he insisted. Kurt turned his face away, trying to hide himself, but Blaine pouted. "Try it. You'll make Carol sad."

Kurt looked at Blaine's pout and gave in, taking a small bite of the pizza.

"Can you two tone down the gay? I'm trying to eat." Finn said from a mouthful of pizza, Carol slapped him on the arm. "Wha?" he asked stupidly, "I don't like it when Puck has a girl over and they such each others mouths off at his house." he said.

Blaine laughed, "It's impossible to tone down the gay." he told Finn light-heartedly. Kurt took Blaine's hand under the table and began to eat his salad, "I like my salad better." he stated with a grin. Blaine rolled his eyes and took another bite of his pizza.

"I heard there was a game on." Blaine said once he swallowed his pizza, to Burt. Burt nodded, "Yeah, some Florida team called the Bucs against the Buckeyes. We got this one in the bag."

Over the course of the months, Blaine and Burt bonded over junk food and football. Ten minutes later, as if on cue, the three men were done with their pizza, got seconds, and migrated over to the living room to watch football. Kurt smiled as Blaine kissed his hair and went to watch the game with the others. "I'll help clean up." Kurt said and smiled.

About thirty minutes later, a knock sounded on the door. Kurt's head was in Blaine's lap, and Blaine was playing with Kurt's hair. Carol got up, "I'll go get it." she said and yawned deeply. Carol opened the door, and Blaine looked over as she disappeared, "Wonder who that is." he mused as he took a sip of a coke and took another bite of pizza. "That is going to give you a heart attack one of these days." muttered Kurt disdainfully.

"Blaine, you may want to come here." said Carole, walking back into the room, her voice soft. Blaine's eyebrows furrowed, but he eased his way out of the seat, Kurt looking up at him, and Blaine shrugged.

Carol led him to the door, where two police officers were. "Mr. Anderson?" they asked, and Blaine nodded.

"_We've found your parents."_

Blaine ran to the bathroom, and Kurt saw him. On instinct he was on his feet in seconds, running after Blaine. "Blaine, what's going on?" Blaine was bent over, throwing up in the toilet. Kurt sat down next to him, rubbing his back, "baby, what's going on." After Blaine finished throwing up, he wiped his mouth and flushed the toilet quickly, not liking the smell. Tears had been streaming down his eyes nonstop, his hand was over his mouth.

It was then he had begun to sob. Uncontrollable, non stopping, and very loud sobs, Kurt wrapped his arms around the boy and let him cry into his shoulder. "It's okay, it's okay." He began to whisper, not sure what wasn't okay with him. "When you calm down, tell me what happened."

It took Blaine a while to calm down, Blaine's fingers grasping Kurt's shirt for dear life. "They found them, they found my parents. I'm going to have to see them." His voice was broken and cracked, he was hyperventilating, and looked rather pathetic. Kurt reached over to the drawer on the bathroom counter and pulled out Blaine's inhaler. Doing so, he didn't make Blaine let go of him, Blaine was just crying, and he was going to remain crying. Kurt sat down on the ground and Blaine crawled into his lap, Blaine was small, but not _that_ small, either way Kurt allowed it, and rubbed his back. For a while, Kurt didn't say anything, what _could _ he say? He had never been through something like this, and all he could do was to be there for the boy. It was minutes before Blaine was calm...ish, again.

"Come on." he whispered and helped Blaine to his feet. Kurt closed the door and locked it, "Brush your teeth, come on darling." he whispered and held out Blaine's toothbrush.

Blaine's hand was shaking as he looked at Kurt but took the brush.

"We are going to get through this, I will be with you every step of the way, I promise." Even as he was saying this, he was being strong. His mind was on a different path. How could anyone _do that_ to someone like Blaine, someone so innocent, someone so kind. Kurt was so proud of everything Blaine has done, and seeing him like this, it made Kurt want to _kill _anything that came in contact with him in a bad way. It made him protective of the shorter boy.

Blaine nodded, his face red and puffy, Kurt leaned over to kiss Blaine's cheek and let him brush his teeth vigorously, washing out the taste in his mouth.

"I love you." whispered Kurt, his hand on Blaine's back.

Blaine finished brushing his teeth and Kurt took a washcloth and wet it slowly, before wiping Blaine's face.

"We will talk to him together. If you have to see your parents, we will do it together. I won't leave your side throughout this experience, I promise." Kurt took Blaine's face in his hands and kissed him gently. There was no way that Kurt was letting Blaine go through this alone, like he had gone through his parents for so many years, _alone_, Kurt wasn't letting him do that again. Blaine didn't kiss him back, but wrapped his arms around Kurt and burying his face in Kurt's shoulder. "I don't want to do this, Kurt."

Kurt nodded and wrapped his arms around Blaine's waist, "Regardless of what happens, I am so proud of you, and so in love with you." Kurt whispered into Blaine's ear, and Blaine nodded, his eyes filling with tears. "All of my life all I've wanted is someone to be proud of me." whispered Blaine, "I finally found you." Blaine stood straight and looked at himself in the mirror, his eyes were still red and puffy, but not as extreme as before. He had calmed down, his breathing was natural once more.

"Let's go." he whispered and took Kurt's hand like it was natural. Kurt smiled and unlocked the door, putting Blaine's inhaler in his pocket in-case it was needed. Knowing that Blaine had asthma made Kurt's life easier, because he knew to bring the inhaler in high stress situations like this one. Kurt opened the door and they walked out, meeting the man at the front door who looked impatient, Kurt took a deep breath in frustration but walked with Blaine at his side.

The man looked at them, "Ah, here you are Blaine," he said cheerfully, earning a rather rude look from Kurt. Not after all that Blaine has gone through, to be _cheerful? _It was rude, and it was stupid of the man.

"So you will have to testify against your parents, and we would appreciate if you showed up in the court hearing. Considering this is a first offens-"

"It isn't." Blaine's voice cut through the words harshly, "My father abused me from the time I was twelve years old, mental and physical abuse." he informed. Kurt's hand tightened on Blaine's as he heard this, looking at the man's unchanging expression.

The man nodded slowly, "this is the first abuse to bring you to the hospital, it is likely that your father could only go to jail for a year, and then sent free."

Kurt stared at him blankly, all of the shit Blaine has gone through, and they didn't get anything but maybe a year in jail? This infuriated Kurt, it made him want to kill Blaine's parents. "Are you kidding me?" he snapped. "That man raped, and abused, and _nearly killed_ Blaine! And he could go free with just a slap on the wrist!" he nearly screamed at the man who just shrugged. "it was a first time event with no casualties, he had to pay for the medical expenses, and he will be put under a restraining order against the family. Isn't that enough."

Blaine was nodding, but Kurt looked livid, "No that is _not enough!_ He should be put in jail for half a century for what he did!"

"Blaine wasn't a minor and didn't die." It was apparent Kurt and this man would not get along, Kurt would have replied but Blaine just put his hand on Kurt's arm, "It's okay."

"It's not okay." replied Kurt stonily.

Blaine looked at the man, "what of my mother?" he asked quietly, causing Kurt to look up at him, he had barely thought of the mother.

The man looked at him, "What about her?"

"She was just as bad as him, she watched, and would hold my inhaler, prevent me from using it until I had almost collapsed, she ridiculed me and egged on my dad, wanting him to hurt me. She is just as bad."

The man looked at Blaine, "You will have to testify this." Blaine, who was expected him nodded slowly, "I know."

Blaine wrapped his arm around Kurt's waist and looked up at the man, "Thank you." he said slowly, "That's all we will need from you now."

Blaine seemed very composed for just having a mental breakdown, they closed the door on his face. Kurt looked at Blaine and squeezed his hand, he walked with him, leading him to the kitchen, "This calls for some pizza, soda, and Disney movies." he told Blaine, "Have at it."

Blaine grinned, yet it didn't reach his eyes, and grabbed a few slices of pizza, a bottle of coke, and a large bag of puffy Cheetos. Kurt wiggled his nose and got his own bit of juice. "What movie do you want to see?" asked Kurt as Blaine had an armful of food, Kurt grabbed the soda and the bag of chips, helping him out. "I dunno, I'm actually excited for school tomorrow." said Blaine with a grin.

"I'll miss your pink sunglasses." said Kurt grumpily, walking upstairs with Blaine who just laughed at him. Kurt looked at his extensive movie collection, "What's your favorite?" he asked Blaine who just grinned, "Winnie the Pooh." he said without hesitation or embarrassment, "I have no shame when it comes to Pooh Bear." he informed solemnly and Kurt laughed, "I've always liked Beauty and the Beast personally." he informed, pulling out Winnie the Pooh and putting it into the DVD player in his room. Blaine helped set out the food and began to nibble on pizza as it began. The opening notes began and Blaine leaned over and sang, "Winnie the Pooh, Winnie the Pooh," into Kurt's ear and Kurt just smiled and stole a bite of the pizza. Blaine sang along to the opening song and Kurt just smiled at his boyfriend, "You are so silly." he teased.

"There is nothing silly about Winnie the Pooh!" gasped Blaine, swaying along to the music. He put the pizza on the counter next to Kurt's bed. And opened the chips, but put them on the nightstand too. He and Kurt got under the covers, and Blaine wrapped his arm around Kurt. "Do you think in the most thoughtful way you can think?" he teased, mirroring the movie, and Kurt just looked at him with a grin, kissing Blaine gently on the lips. Blaine chuckled and kissed him back, his hand moving to cup Kurt's cheeks.

"I'm just a little black raincloud." he began to sing along with the music, "Hovering under the honey tree."

As the movie got more into the story, and less into music, Blaine curled up next to Kurt and put his head on Kurt's chest. Kurt had begun to play with Blaine's hair, looking at the movie before putting his head back, closing his eyes, and they both were soon asleep. Blaine was cuddled up next to Kurt and Kurt was laying straight, his hand on Blaine's back.

.

Carol opened the door into Kurt's room to check on the boys and saw the two. She smiled and looked at the two, so obviously comfortable about each other. She walked over to the beg and pulled an extra blanket out of the closet and put it over the two boys, tucking them in. She gave them both a kiss on the forehead and turned off the T.V. She got the bag of chips and the cups and plates out of the room and turned off the light, smiling at the boys. They made her happy, just their happiness, they were never inappropriate, they were never rude. But most of all, they were perfect for each other, one of them was never truly happy unless the other was with him, that's why she made Burt allow them to both sleep in Kurt's room, she knew they would sleep in the same bed regardless of what room they were in.

Carol walked out of the room and down the stairs, putting the dishes in the sink, and walking out into the living room, Finn had gone up to his room to play video games and Burt and Carol were alone, Carol sat down next to Burt and took his hand, he looked at her and she smiled at him, "Kurt and Blaine are asleep, that's good, they went through a lot today." she mused and leaned on her husband.

Burt rubbed her back and nodded, "I'm still not happy about them being in the same room, what if they are inappropriate." he muttered sourly. But Carol laughed, "Burt, when I walked in, Blaine was sleeping on Kurt's chest, curled up next to him, and Winnie The Pooh was playing on Kurt's TV, they were both fast asleep. Fully clothed under the covers. Nothing inappropriate happened in there." she said lightly.

Burt still grumbled a little, and Carol understood, that was Burt's seventeen year old son in there, with an eighteen year old boy they had only known a few months. Of course Kurt had known him about half a year then, so Carol wasn't surprised their relationship was where it was.

"They won't have sex for a while, they are both good boys and they want to make sure it's the perfect time. But they will have sex someday." she told him and Burt's cheeks reddened and he looked away.

He seemed to have the same idea about sex as his son. He didn't want to hear it.

Carol smiled and moved to sit on Burt's lap, her head resting on his chest, "I'm glad we let Kurt go to Dalton, he is so much happier now." she said. Burt wrapped his arms around her and kissed her cheek. "When are we going to tell them?" he asked.

"After they graduate, and all of this with Blaine is over, they have enough going on now."

Burt nodded and smiled at her softly, kissing her on top of the head.

.

.

.

When Kurt woke up at 5:00 the next morning, he noticed the T. V. was off and there was an extra cover over Blaine and him, he smiled a bit and kissed Blaine on the lips to wake him. Blaine groaned and turned around, his back now facing Kurt.

"itshooarly." groaned Blaine into the covers, but Kurt just laughed, "It's Monday, we are going back to school today." Blaine didn't seem to care as he just groaned and put the pillows over his head.

Kurt grinned, "You asked for it!" he pulled the blankets off of Blaine and the pillow off of this head and began to tickle Blaine awake. Blaine burst out laughing and hit Kurt on the arm, "I'm awake! I'm awake! Just stop! Please!" Kurt smiled innocently, "Come on, Carol made us some waffles!" he said and pulled Blaine out of the bed.

Blaine groaned and got out of bed slowly, his hair sticking up everywhere and acting like a four year old. "I don't wanna go to school today, Kurt." he cried impatiently and Kurt just grinned, taking a brush and trying to tame Blaine's curly mane. It wasn't happening so Kurt just kissed him and took his hand, walking out of the room with him. "You were excited for it last night, what changed?"

"I had to wake up at five in the morning."

Kurt led him down the stairs and Finn was still sleeping, as was Burt. Carol put some of the waffles onto a plate. "Thanks Carol!" said Kurt happily and Blaine just blinked a little, Carol laughed at him. Kurt laughed and ruffled his hair but Blaine just put his head on the table and closed his eyes, "I just wanna sleep." he groaned. Carol smiled, "Finn wasn't a morning person either." she said with a grin, "Kurt, you might want to get up."

Carol got a glass of water with some ice in it and put it in front of Blaine. Blaine looked up sleepily, "what's that for?"

Carol grinned lightly, "Kurt is going to pour it on you if you don't eat the waffles and get ready for school." she stated, handing it to Kurt who had cautiously stood up.

"He wouldn't do that!" said Blaine slowly, already waking up a little better.

Kurt picked up the glass and took out a piece of ice, setting it in Blaine's hair. "What wouldn't I do?" teased Kurt with a sweet smile.

Blaine gave him a mean look, took the ice cube out of his hair and threw it at Kurt before pouring excessive amounts of syrup on his waffles. Kurt smiled and thanked Carol before taking a sip of the water and sitting back down. Carol smiled and began to clean the kitchen. She had work in the morning as well, so she got up with Kurt and Blaine, causing them both to get up early. They had to leave at 6:15 in the morning, and Kurt normally called first shower.

Kurt soon finished his own waffles and stood up, kissing Blaine's unruly hair and going up to the shower, not having a choice in what to wear cut down his getting ready time drastically.

Kurt was out of the shower in fifteen minutes, and by then Blaine was back on the bed asleep. "Get up." Kurt said, dressed only in a towel, "I need to get ready and you need a shower."

Blaine's eyes opened, and then widened looking at Kurt, dressed only in a towel. Kurt rolled his eyes and kissed Blaine on the lips, "You're undapper face is showing." he teased, noticing Blaine's slightly parted lips and his far away expression that always seemed to be around when Kurt mentioned, or said something about sex. Blaine chuckled and stood up, "'mever undapper." he stated, I'm and Dapper seeming to mix together as he wiped his eyes. He trudged to the bathroom, and Kurt got his Dalton uniform on. Kurt was doing his hair at his desk when Blaine walked out in his own uniform, his hair was sticking to his face as he sat down next to Kurt, grabbing his brush and starting the long hassle of taming his hair.

Kurt laughed at Blaine as he did his hair, "I would tell you to cut it all off, but your hair is amazing." he stated as Kurt finished his own hair. He stood up, kissing Blaine on the cheek, and then walked over to the guest room and found both his and Blaine's bags on a chair. He picked them up, and walked around, putting their things in their bags. Blaine was finished with his hair about ten minutes later, the evil unruly curls smoothed back and gelled down.

Kurt then had it in really good mind to ruffle the boy's hair, but with an hour and a half long drive, there wasn't time.

Kurt dropped Blaine's bag in Blaine's lap and he laughed.

Blaine stood up, put the bag over his good shoulder and leaned over to kiss Kurt on the lips. Kurt smiled and kissed him back, "Come on, Blaine." Kurt said and took Blaine's hand, walking out of his room, Blaine stopped. "Wait here." he said solemnly, and then ran into the guest room. When he came out, seconds later, he had his pink sunglasses on and a grin. Kurt smiled and grabbed him by the tie, giving him a kiss.

Finn walked out of his own room and stopped, wide eyed, he turned around and walked right back in. Kurt laughed a bit and looked up at Blaine, "Oops." he whispered and took Blaine's hand, leading him down the stairs, Blaine laughed and walked down the stairs with Kurt.

"Bye Carol!" Kurt yelled and opened the door before looking at Blaine, "oh shit, do you have your inhaler?" Worry was clear in his voice and Blaine rolled his eyes, "I can't breath _once_ and you will _never_ let me live it down." he teased before pulling his inhaler out of his bag, showing it to Kurt, and putting it back in "You packed it last week silly." he teased and wrapped his arm around Kurt's shoulder, walking with him out of the door.

Kurt smiled, "I worry, you know this." he said and closed the door behind him, locking it.

"We have a long drive to the school."

Dalton was a boarding school, so Kurt wouldn't be home for a week unless he decided to commute the 88 miles home, he had his own dorm there, with uniforms and all he needed. He had two of everything so he could stay at Dalton when he didn't want to drive home.

Days before Kurt transferred to Dalton, Blaine had requested a roommate because he was getting lonely. It was by chance that Kurt ended up being that roommate. Everyone continuously asked them how if they nearly _lived together_, why haven't they had sex yet? They were perfect for each other, sex was thought of, but it was never the _right time._

.

.

.

"You're voice hasn't been raped, start singing!" Josh said as soon as Blaine walked in. Blaine grinned, "Hey you guys!"

There was Warbler practice that evening, and Kurt and Blaine were definitely going to attend.

"Blaine!" The Warblers all came around and gave him a hug, and Blaine was simply beaming, which of course, made Kurt smile. Kurt's arm was around Blaine's waist during the entire scene, their bags against the wall, they had dropped them as soon as they walked in. "What am I supposed to sing?" asked Blaine as the commotion died down.

"Well we were actually meeting today to talk about music for sectionals, they are in three months and we have a lot of practice to do.

"_What's the matter with the clothes I'm wearing, can't you tell that you're tie's too wide?_" Blaine began to sing and took Kurt's hand, dancing with him.

Nick grinned his silly grin, and began to dance along with the rest of the Warblers,_ "__Maybe I should buy some old tab collars? Welcome back to the age of jive._" he sang and Trent laughed swaying from side to side, _"Where have you been hidin' out lately, honey? You can't dress trashy till you spend a lot of money."_ Kurt laughed and danced with Blaine, "_Everybody's talkin' 'bout the new sound._" Kurt sang happily, and he and Blaine both sang, "_Funny, but it's still rock and roll to me"_

Thad and David danced around the band as they began to play, _"What's the matter with the car I'm driving?" _David sang, _"Can't you tell that it's out of style?"  
>"Should I get a set of white wall tires?" <em>Thad danced next to Nick with a grin, and Curt began to sing once more, _"Are you gonna cruise the miracle mile?"_

Blaine let go of Kurt's hand and jumped up on the couch, singing with happiness, and Kurt just smiled at how happy Blaine was to get to move around, "_Nowadays you can't be too sentimental. Your best bet's a true baby blue Continental._" Kurt reached up and took Blaine's hands and they sang the next line together, _"Hot funk, cool punk, even if it's old junk. It's still rock and roll to me." _Wes finally showed his voice and walked in the middle of the circle, snapping his fingers, _"Oh, it doesn't matter what they say in the papers, 'Cause it's always been the same old scene."_

At this point, all of the Warblers began to sing at the same time,

"_There's a new band in town.  
>But you can't get the sound from a story in a magazine...<br>Aimed at your average teen._

Blaine jumped back down to stay next to Kurt and they all sang together._  
>How about a pair of pink sidewinders.<em>

Blaine laughed and pulled his pink sunglasses out putting them on, sticking his tongue out at Kurt, Kurt laughed and poked him in the side._  
>And a bright orange pair of pants?<em>

Kurt couldn't help but to think about Blaine's red skinny jeans._  
>You could really be a Beau Brummell baby<br>If you just give it half a chance.  
>Don't waste your money on a new set of speakers,<br>You get more mileage from a cheap pair of sneakers.  
>Next phase, new wave, dance craze, anyways.<br>It's still rock and roll to me.  
><em>They got into a sort of a formation and just danced in all sorts of ways._  
>What's the matter with the crowd I'm seeing?<br>Don't you know that they're out of touch?  
>Should I try to be a straight 'A' student?<br>If you are then you think too much.  
>Don't you know about the new fashion honey?<br>All you need are looks and a whole lotta money.  
>It's the next phase, new wave, dance craze, anyways,<br>It's still rock & roll to me.  
>Everybody's talkin' 'bout the new sound.<br>Funny, but it's still rock and roll to me"_

They all laughed and hugged each other. "We're definitely glad to have you back, Blaine!" Thad said and pat him on the back, Kurt laughed, breathless and holding Blaine's hand.

"We definitely need to work on choreography." said Blaine looking at Kurt. Kurt rolled his eyes, "I'm not that bad!" Blaine chuckled and hugged him tightly.

Nick looked at the two of them, "You two just _throw-up_ happiness _everywhere_, it's endearing, and puke inducing."

Kurt grinned and Blaine put his head on Kurt's shoulder, smiling like a bunny, "Did I mention to you Kurt, that I want a kitten?" he asked innocently, and Kurt smacked his head shaking his head. "About five times." He informed. Wes grinned, "I think this meeting is over, we have a song for sectionals!" he said and all of the Warblers clapped.

Blaine put his head back up, "I want all of us to get a solo in this song." he informed, "I don't want to be the lead, I mean, look at all of these voices, Nick, Wes, Thad, _everyone_ is amazing, and we all deserve that chance!"

Wes nodded, "The council will think about it."

Kurt looked at him, "this boy hasn't been able to jump on furniture for months, my step-mom wouldn't appreciate it, why don't we have a vote." he said.

Wes tilted his head, "Alright, all in favor of everyone getting a solo?"

Naturally, everyone's hand went up, including Wes's, and Blaine grinned, "It's settled then."

.

.

Kurt was laying on Blaine's bed in the dorm room, sifting through a vogue magazine, and Blaine was dancing to another Billy Joel song, "I just want to go to Billy Joel and give him a huge hug." he said, dancing around. Kurt laughed and set down the magazine, "Do you think I'm sexy?" he asked, looking up at Blaine, and Blaine grinned, dancing up to Kurt, holding out his hands. Kurt took his hands and got off the bed, dancing with Blaine in a silly manor, and Blaine kissed him on the cheek, "You are the sexiest man I've ever met." he informed. Kurt grinned widely and wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck, dancing with him.

**So here's the thing. I am ready to update this chapter. I KNOW I promised a Blaine and his parents scene, but I think that is best for another chapter. That way you get to end this one on a nice note. This was an incredibly long chapter for me. So feel free to comment!**


	6. You are Perfect To Me, Part 2

He didn't mean to deceive Kurt, he didn't mean to lie, but what good would he _and_ Kurt be miserable? None, so he hid his feelings, behind his assorted bow ties, and his love of anything shiny that moved, he was still, very broken over everything that happened.

His parents were going to go to jail, and apparently, the maximum for rape without death was ten years, being a first time account and being it was on a _gay _boy, who was of age, only a few years would even be considered, he wouldn't have been surprised if his father got away with only a small probation or some shit. It scared him, he was going to file for a restraining order, but what good would that do? It wouldn't take away the pain that his father has put into him.

Kurt shifted next to him in bed, and Blaine looked over at him, unadulterated, perfection, that was Kurt. Everything that Blaine ever wanted in bed next to him, and Blaine couldn't think of anyone he wanted to be with more than Kurt. He rolled over and just looked at Kurt, tears falling down his face, and he just laid there, tears streaming out. He couldn't help them at that point, it was over, all of his lying, it was over and his emotions just took over. Blaine slid out of the bed, and walked lightly on his toes, to the bathroom.

He closed the door lightly, to not wake Kurt up, and locked it, he turned on the water, and splashed his face with it, but it didn't help. He could feel it, immense sadness, and a heaviness on his face. Blaine slid down, his back on the wall as he began to week. His elbows rested on his knees and he just cried, it wasn't long before it turned into the ugly sobbing, regardless of what happened, he wouldn't be able to stop, so he reached over and unlocked the bathroom door with a shaking hand.

It was minutes later that the door opened and a rather tired looking Kurt glanced down, "Blaine?" he moved to sit next to Blaine and wrapped his arms around the boy, he didn't say anything. Blaine was thankful for it, but he couldn't stop the crying. Blaine had reached his breaking point and there was no going back, he didn't know how long he could physically cry, but he just assumed it was a long time.

Kurt made him feel only a little better, Kurt's fingers running in his hair and Blaine's hands wrinking up his shirt.

"Kurt I don't want to see them, I don't want to, Kurt please don't make me." he grumbled into Kurt's shirt, his words coming out slurred and broken as he was still sobbing. He hated being like this, he hated looking weak and afraid in front of Kurt. But instead of being disgusted with Blaine for acting like a child, Kurt just pulled him closer, Blaine curled up on his lap. "Blaine, listen to me." he whispered, his hand rubbing Blaine's back soothingly, Blaine looked up at Kurt, his whole face hurt from sobbing and tears still came from his eyes.

"I know you don't want to see them, I do. But you are the strongest man I've ever met, and if it were me, I wouldn't want to go either, _trust me_, I wouldn't want to go. But you have to. Blaine..." Kurt took his boyfriend's face in his hands, "if you testify, they can be put in _jail_, you won't have to worry about your father, or your mother ever again.." Kurt had put his lips on Blaine's head and Blaine just shook his head, tears continuing to stream.

"Kurt we are _gay._ That shouldn't stop us but it does, it really does. People hurt us, they hate us, even Finn doesn't like me, I can tell. The judge will just see that I'm the man's homosexual son, and the won't care anymore." Blaine was afraid to look up at Kurt's horrified face, he didn't want to see how disappointed that Kurt was when he heard that.

Kurt's hand continued to rub his back, "You taught me to stand up for myself, Blaine. I know you are an amazing man, and being gay shouldn't stop you. You shouldn't think of it like this." he whispered. "Come on, let's get into bed, and we can lay together and just talk."

Blaine, who had yet to stop crying, nodded slowly and stood up slowly with Kurt, holding his hand as if his life depended on it.

The dorm had two small beds that Kurt pushed together at one point that week so they could cuddle. Blaine climbed in on his side of the beds and tried wiping his face on his sleeves, but it was useless. He had started crying and he wouldn't stop. Not for a while at the very least.

Kurt crawled in as well and pulled the comforter over them, taking Blaine in his arms. Blaine let his head rest on Kurt's chest, feeling the light breathing and the heartbeat he loved so much.

"I have dreams about it Kurt." Blaine said softly, his fingers knotting into Kurt's shirt, "Nightmares. For the first time in my life I've been having nightmares and they terrify me." he whispered.

Kurt nodded lightly, running his fingers over Blaine's back soothingly, "What happen in the nightmares?" he looked over at Blaine and bent over to kiss Blaine's head lightly. Blaine shuddered a bit and drew the covers closer to him, "Just my dad, and my mom." he whispered, "Sometimes they are about when I came out about being gay and they shunned me, and sometimes they are about when my dad is drunk and he use to beat me. I was so afraid, when I was younger, that the reason my dad was so miserable was because of me. Because I'm such a horrible son." Blaine sighed lightly and wrinkled his nose as he felt how wet Kurt's shirt was becoming. "I didn't want to mess up your shirt." he mumbled, feeling more tears coming. What was up with his emotions? It was just a shirt, and he had begun to cry, again.

Kurt chuckled lightly and Blaine looked up, his face distraught, "Blaine." said Kurt softly, running his fingers over Blaine's cheeks, "You are worth a million times more than a shirt." he informed, "I have a two hundred dollar shirt, and I'd burn it before I let anything happen to you." he informed, cupping Blaine's cheeks and kissing him lightly. Blaine looked up at Kurt and made a pitiful attempt at smiling. "I love you so much," he whispered, burying his head in Kurt's chest. He felt Kurt's hand tighten over his and he just smiled.

Kurt's hand was still busy rubbing Blaine's back as Blaine spoke about his life, his parents, just everything. Blaine appreciated more than he could say, he still felt bad the Kurt had to take care of him when he should be taking care of Kurt. Kurt was so small, fragile and lovely. Why wasn't Blaine being a good boyfriend?

Blaine had stopped talking, surprised by the dryness of his cheeks, he had ran out of tears to cry, for that day anyway, he looked up at Kurt's eyes, light blue and always sparkling, "I love you." the taller man whispered to Blaine and Blaine could feel eevn more tears well in his eyes. "I love you too. I really do." whispered Blaine throatily.

Kurt had closed his eyes, bringing Blaine's hand towards his lips. Not kissing it, just letting it rest against his lips.

"I'm going to stay here tomorrow," Blaine said softly, his fingers running patterns on Kurt's hand, " want you to go to class, _someone_ has to bring my homework, and you are finally getting an A in Mr. Gopner's class." Blaine stated. The doctor gave him a pass for the semester, any day that he didn't feel up to going to class, he didn't have to. The doctor himself told the teachers to allow him absence, _however_ that did not extend to Kurt.

Kurt shook his head, "There is no way, I'm staying with you." Blaine shook his head, "Do you really want to just watch me eat a lot of chocolate and watch football?" he teased, even though that was damn well what he was going to do.

Kurt just smiled, "That sounds lovely." But Blaine just shook his head, "I want you to go to class. I'm not letting you skip any more classes for me." His eyes were wide as he looked up at Kurt, "Please, just go to class. I'll be a bore all day." he insisted.

Kurt pursed his lips, "I don't want to leave you." he whispered but Blaine just smiled softly, "It's okay, honestly." he said, caressing Kurt's cheeks. Kurt just looked at him for a few moments, but eventually nodded. Blaine supposed it was because Blaine seemed so adamant about the subject.

The midnight bell rang and Kurt kissed Blaine's head, "Let's sleep."

.

When Blaine woke up, it was noon and the bed was empty next to him, he took a deep breath and laid back. He hated the feelings he was feeling, everything rushed at him from everywhere and it was horrible, he felt like he was drowning and no one could save him. Maybe Kurt, but not at that moment. Not when he was that broken. Blaine had to get up and eat something, maybe chocolate and some Harry Potter or football... no, Quidditch! He went to his side of the lists of movies he had and pulled out _Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire_, he then looked closely at the list of movies he had, and began to pull out _Julie and Julia, Winnie the Pooh, Rebecca, The Devil Wears Prada,_ and_ The Notebook._ Lining all of them up, he just looked at them, wondering which ones to watch first.

He decided that _Harry Potter_ was what he was in the mood for. He put it in the DVD player and walked out of the room, listening to the opening notes of the Harry Potter theme song, he pulled out a big bowl and filled it with chocolate ice cream and got out a packet of Red Vines to watch Harry Potter. He walked back in the main part of the dorm room and sat down on his red leather chair, his legs pulled up to his chest, he turned on the movie and took a bite out of his ice cream. He could sit, cry, watch Harry Potter and eat sweets all day.

Blaine leaned his head back and took another large bite out of his ice cream. The next hour was uneventful, watching Harry Potter emotionless while eating far too much ice cream, he might have wanted to go running later, but he didn't care about his weight at that moment. \

He heard the key move in the lock, and Kurt soon walked in, taking in the empty bowl of ice cream and the Red Vine in Blaine's hand, Kurt just laughed a little bit. "Harry Potter?" he teased and leaned over to kiss Blaine gently on the lips. He moved away and tilted his head, before liking his thumb and getting the chocolate off of Blaine's face.

"How about we go out for some coffee for Lunch?" offered Kurt lightly. But Blaine moved him out of the way theatrically, "Harry's getting attacked by the grindelows!" he said and looked at the screen which was full of little alien like creatures. Kurt moved over and paused it, "Come on Blaine." he said and pulled Blaine off of the chair, "Get dressed, we are going out."

"But Kurt." pouted Blaine, "Harry Potter."

Kurt laughed and pulled Blaine out of his tank top, going towards their closet to find him something to wear. Kurt soon came out with some jeans and a white t-shirt for Blaine, which Kurt pulled over Blaine's head.

"I'm not four!" protested Blaine, pulling Kurt in to a kiss, but Kurt just laughed, "Then you can put your own pants on." he informed, handing Blaine the jeans. Blaine turned the TV back on and changed into his jeans, sticking his tongue out at Kurt, who didn't see it on account he was doing his hair again. Blaine, who's hair was beyond salvageable, was a tangled mess of curls, looking a lot like how people wore their hair in the 80s. Kurt looked at his hair disapprovingly for public venue, but ignored it, and Blaine stuck his tongue out at Kurt.

"Yeah, _you are so not four._" teased Kurt as he looked at Blaine's silly demeanor, "I love you." laughed Blaine. His laughs were still not _real_, but a lot closer to it. It was obvious he wasn't over the previous night's events, no one would be completely over what happened,. Regardless he took Kurt's hand, "Come on, let's go then." he stated. Kurt smiled and kissed his cheek, squeezing his hand. "I love you, you love me, let's get together and kill Barney." sang Blaine childishly.

Kurt laughed and walked with him out of the dorm, locking the door on the way out.

"Where do we want to have lunch?" asked Kurt.

Blaine looked at him, "I ate a full half-gallon of ice cream and a full box of Red Vines, I couldn't eat anymore if I wanted to." he admitted. And Kurt just smiled at him, "Where am _I_ eating then?" he asked.

"How about you eat a small lunch and I'll take you out for dinner?" he offered with a smile. Kurt raised an eyebrow, "Where will you take me?" he questioned with a tease. Blaine grinned cheekily at Kurt, "_That_ my love is a surprise. You're birthday is in a month, you will be eighteen and then we will graduate and live happily ever after with lots of surprises from me, like kisses and dinners, and gifts." Blaine grinned at Kurt, who suddenly had a contemplating look on his face. Blaine smiled at him and kissed his nose as they walked down the Dalton hallways. Wes who was also going out for lunch smiled and waved at them. Blaine smiled back, and Kurt waved cheerfully, they continued to walk until they got to Blaine's car. His car was a simple car, a silver Honda Civic Hybrid, Kurt hadn't thought it simple at first, but realized it was really good on the gas and they rode in it often.

Blaine got in the driver's seat and looked only at Kurt once he had sat down. "You are truly the only person I have ever been in love with." he said softly, leaning over to grasp Kurt's hand, "I have never cared for anyone as much as I do you." he also stated. "Which brings the question, what would you like for lunch?" he said, starting the car, still looking at Kurt.

Kurt tilted his head, "I dunno." he said, "How about Olive Garden?" he offered and Blaine nodded, "Olive Garden it is." he said and backed out of the driveway, "In three years we can go there and order alcohol." he informed and leaned over, kissing Kurt before he heard Kurt groan, "You and _alcohol?_ Been there. Done that. Let's not repeat that visit, shall we?" he teased and Blaine just smiled wickedly, "What, you don't like how I act when I'm drunk?"

"Well the last time you were drunk you made out with Rachel Berry." he stated, bringing it up again.

"If I say it once, I'll say it a thousand times, her sober kiss... sucked." he informed.

Kurt messed with the radio some, Katy Perry's new song came up as soon as he found a channel he knew he liked.

"This is a sad one." said Blaine softly as he turned it up, turning to the road. "Be prepared, if we ever get in a fight, I will probably serenade you with this."

Kurt just smiled, "You and Katy Perry, I swear, if she asked you to marry her you would go straight for her." he teased and Blaine just chuckled.

"_Summer after high school when we first met" _Blaine began to sing along to the lyrics softly, Kurt's hand went immediately to his. _  
>"We make out in your Mustang to Radiohead<br>And on my 18th Birthday" _Kurt remembered the day after Blaine's eighteenth birthday he had found Blaine in a pool of blood. The memories hurt him, but hurt Blaine more._  
>"We got matching tattoos<em>

_Used to steal your parents' liquor  
>And climb to the roof<br>Talk about our future" _Blaine had stopped singing and was just driving, and Kurt rested his head on Blaine's shoulder. _  
>"Like we had a clue<br>Never planned that one day  
>I'd be losing you" <em>Blaine's hand tightened on Kurt's.__

_In another life  
>I would be your girl<br>We keep all our promises  
>Be us against the world<em>

_In another life  
>I would make you stay<br>So I don't have to say  
>You were the one that got away<br>The one that got away_

_I was June and you were my Johnny Cash  
>Never one without the other we made a pact<br>Sometimes when I miss you  
>I put those records on<em>

_Someone said you had your tattoo removed  
>Saw you downtown singing the Blues<br>It's time to face the music  
>I'm no longer your muse<em>

_But in another life  
>I would be your girl<br>We keep all our promises  
>Be us against the world<em>

_In another life  
>I would make you stay<br>So I don't have to say  
>You were the one that got away<br>The one that got away  
>The one<br>The one that got away_

_All this money can't buy me a time machine  
>Can't replace you with a million rings<br>I shoulda told you what you meant to me  
>'Cause now I pay the price<em>

_In another life  
>I would be your girl<br>We keep all our promises  
>Be us against the world<em>

_In another life  
>I would make you stay<br>So I don't have to say  
>You were the one that got away<br>The one that got away  
>The one.<br>_

_In another life  
>I would make you stay<br>So I don't have to say  
>You were the one that got away<br>The one that got away _

As the song ended Blaine looked over at Kurt, "Never leave me." he whispered, Kurt just smiled and shook his head, "Never." he promised. Blaine pulled into Olive Garden, which was conveniently close to Dalton.

Kurt got out and skipped over to Blaine's side, Blaine was still in the process of getting out of the car when he saw Kurt and chuckled. "You are so enthusiastic, I love that about you." he informed and took Kurt's hand. He had stopped caring what other people thought, and he and his boyfriend walked into the restaurant. They didn't sit on the bar, even though Blaine did have a fake ID that would have allowed them to, but he didn't want to drink. Not yet.

Kurt ordered the Salad and Breadsticks, and Blaine tilted his head, "Alright, I would like the Sampler Italiano, with calamari, stuffed mushrooms, and fried mozzarella, for an entree I would like the Lasagna Rollata al Forno. And for a drink I just want a coke. Kurt wants a water." he knew Kurt's drink order easily. He would never drink anything caffeinated.

Kurt looked at him wide eyed. "Oh, and make my order to go please." Blaine added and Kurt nodded, understanding. Blaine would be hungry for lunch the next day.

The waiter nodded, wished them a good day, and left to get their drinks. "So we can spend my free period I have next period here, and then go home, and I have a surprise for you next week." he clapped his hands together, deserving a confused look from Blaine, but Kurt didn't seem to care.

Blaine, still full from the ice cream, took his coke at the ready and began to drink it as soon as Kurt's water was in front of him.

"Anything else?"

Blaine looked at Kurt and raised an eyebrow, but Kurt just smiled and shook his head, "No, thank you." he said politely.

Blaine reached over and took Kurt's hand and just smiled at him.

"So, apparently Finn and Rachel broke up, and there was some big deal about a kiss that happened in New York at sectionals."

"Wait, what?"

"So apparently in the middle of the stage after their performance, in front of _everyone_ they kissed. They got like, 12th place."

Blaine blinked, "That's entirely unprofessional." he said and shook his head, "No offense I know they are your friends and all, but to kiss in the _midst of a performance?_ I just think that is way too unprofessional." he stated.

Kurt nodded, "I know _right_, they were broken up before apparently, and now they are back together. So we have no clue what's going on."

Blaine nodded and rested his head on his hand, "Wes and his girlfriend are still together, but David and his broke up. And Nick apparently enjoyed my hiatus because he got the solos. I'm glad, he needed the solos, he is amazing." Blaine said, catching Kurt up on everything that's been going on. "Oh, and Harry Potter and chick flick marathon has thus begun. If you come home and I'm crying in front of the TV, I'm probably watching the Notebook." he informed.

Kurt gave him a look, "there will be no Notebook watching unless I am there!" he said avidly to Blaine in a false stern voice.

"Fine, Fine, I'll watch Rebecca again. We really need some new movies. And a cat. A cat would be nice, _and_ is allowed in Dalton. _Just sayin'." _His attempt to be nonchalant made Kurt laugh and he smiled at the sound.

.

.

"Where are you taking me Kurt?"

Blaine was blindfolded in the car, his arms crossed over his chest in a very rude pout. Kurt just hummed sweetly as he drove Blaine in his car somewhere. Blaine had no idea where. "Just tell me."

"My lips are sealed." Blaine growled but stayed blindfolded and very bored. "The least you can do is give me a hint." offered Blaine, but he wasn't getting anything out of Kurt. Absolutely nothing.

Blaine felt the car stop, "Are we here?" he perked up.

"No, we are at a red light." stated Kurt bored with Blaine's impatience.

Blaine sighed and put his head on the window, he was about to go to sleep when he heard Kurt park the car, "_Are we here now?" _his voice rose an octave in amazement and excitement as Kurt replied with a yes.

Blaine heard Kurt get out of the car, and the sound of his feet as they stepped along the hard floor to get to his side of the car, opening it.

Kurt opened the car door, took Blaine's seat belt off of him and took his hand carefully, letting him feel his way out of the car.

Kurt took Blaine's arm steadily, "All right, just... walk."

Blaine stumbled his way, not liking the fact he couldn't see, but having Kurt there made it easier, "Step!" Kurt said suddenly and Blaine put his leg up probably way too high. Kurt laughed and walked with him, "Alright." he said and took the blindfold off. Blaine looked around, he was in front of a door that had nothing on it. "Where are we?" he whined but Kurt just opened the door. "you'll see." he sang.

Blaine groaned as Kurt led him through a set of doors and suddenly he was in front of a bunch of cages, each with a different set of kittens in it.

His breath caught in his throat and he put a hand over his mouth, taking a deep breath. He was beaming and looked at Kurt, "You aren't joking?" he asked. He looked like a boy on Christmas morning, his eyes brimming with tears. "I love you!" he said and hugged Kurt tightly, kissing him on the lips, "I love you, I love you." he said it over and over again, looking at the kittens.

In the cage closest to him, there was a small orange kitten, much smaller than all the others. It was a taby cat, with white stripes in it's fur. It had looked up at Blaine and mewed slightly, standing up and stretching before stumbling over to Blaine. Blaine took a breath and smiled, putting a finger through the bar and the kitten began to lick his finger. "This one." he whispered and Kurt smiled softly. "I'll go get someone to let you hold him. Happy Late Birthday." said Kurt and moved to kiss Blaine on the lips. Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt's neck and pulled him down to him. The kitten sneezing as it happened and Blaine just beamed. "Hi there Crookshanks." murmured Blaine going back to the kitten, positively in love with the thing. "I'm your daddy, yes I am, and him." he pointed to Kurt leaving, "He's your daddy too." he said softly.

Kurt came back seconds later with a man who opened the cage, and pulled out the kitten.

Blaine smiled and held the kitten close. "When can we take her home?" he asked looking at the man, the man chuckled, "We have to fill out some papers and I'm sure you need to buy him some things, I would say a few days at the latest though, he's already had his shots." Kurt clapped his hands together, "Perfect, we'll give Blaine some time with her and let's go figure out some payment." he informed and the man and him walked away. Blaine pet the kitten softly and went over to a chair to sit with the kitten, who curled up on his leg and went to sleep.

Blaine was happy, for the first time in a while, he was just, gleeful. It was a good feeling. He hummed to the kitten and pet her with his finger, "You're just a precious little Crookshanks aren't you." he whispered to the kitten. "Your other daddy will probably give you a name like Adele or something, but you will always be Crookshanks to this daddy." he whispered and kissed the kitten's head. Crookshanks sneezed and looked up at Blaine irritated.

Blaine smiled as Kurt walked back in, "We should get to the pet store and get him some stuff." he stated.

Blaine looked at Crookshanks and sighed a bit, "Do I have to put her down?" he asked pitifully. Kurt smiled, "She will be yours in a few days. We can't take her home with no food, no bed nothing." he pointed out. Blaine sighed and took out his phone, taking a picture of the kitten, before giving her to the man to take care of her.

Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand and walked out with him, "You are, _by far_ the best boyfriend ever to walk on the face of this world." he told him, bringing him into a kiss. "I love you so much."

"I love you too." Kurt smiled, kissing him back before getting into the car. "We have a cat to buy for." he grinned.

Blaine pulled out his credit card. "Way ahead of you."


	7. Don't You

Blaine looked around their dorm, the past two days had been spent rearranging furniture and making their form a kingdom for their new kitten. Because they were at Dalton and the space was limited, they couldn't get _too much, _ but Blaine had big plans for New York, "She will be the most loved Kitty in the entire world!" Swooned Blaine dreamily, once again pulling a picture of his new kitten up on his phone, he smiled broadly at it. "_And she is coming home today!_" he had been so excited he nearly forgot that the trial was a mere week away and he needed to be preparing his speech, Kurt promised to help him, but Blaine wasn't sure if he wanted for Kurt to yet. He loved Kurt, and he wanted to spend the rest of his life with him, why was he so afraid to be vulnerable?

"Kurtsie." he sang beautifully as Kurt walked in, salad in hand, "When is she coming?" he sprawled across the bed in a diagonal form and pouted, "When can we see her?"

"I'm waiting for the call, Blaine, be patient." said Kurt breathily, setting the half-finished salad down on the table and pulling Blaine in for a kiss. Blaine was positively beaming, his arms wrapping around Kurt's waist as Kurt's arms wrapped around Blaine's shoulders. "God, _I love you."_

Kurt smirked softly, "I don't know about God, but I do love _you_." he said and brought Blaine in for another kiss. Blaine had said those three words at least six times in the last thirty minutes.

"I love you, I love you, I love you." Seven, Eight, Nine. "And we are graduating in a month and I love you, and you are beautiful." sang Blaine happily. Ten.

Kurt received a phone call, and Blaine perked up, but Kurt just shook his head, "Rachel." he informed.

He turned on the speaker and pressed talk, "Kurt Elton Hummel and Blaine whatever your middle name is Warbler!" her voice rang through the speakers high and gross sounding.

"Everett is my middle name." said Blaine softly, "And my last name is Anderson, Rachel." he told the girl for the millionth time, but Kurt just leaned over to give him a very loud kiss.

"Stop snogging and listen to me!"

Blaine chuckled, and waited, "Just spit it out." he said encouragingly.

"We want you to join New Dir-"

"no." It wasn't Kurt who spoke, it was Blaine, who had crossed his arms. "Absolutely not, Rachel." he continued, "I wasn't joking when I said that the zero-tolerance on bullying here is good for us, we are free to be who we are. At McKinley, Kurt was bullied for being who he was, for standing up for what he believed in. _I_ got bullied at my old school for being who I was, there is no way I'm going to let Kurt go back there. My line has been drawn Rachel Berry, do not cross it." The way his voice had gone serious, how his eyes burned, Kurt wrapped his arms around him and pulled him close. This was clearly nonnegotiable with Blaine, he was completely devoted to not letting Kurt go back, and Kurt found that endearing. Blaine didn't want him to get hurt. He loved the way that Blaine's arms folded around him protectively even though it was Blaine who sometimes needed the protection.

He could almost hear Rachel's scowl, "I agree with Blaine, Rachel. We are happier here." he informed softly.

The phone beeped and Blaine looked to see the man that had sold them Crookshanks was calling, "We have to go." he said quickly, his excitement building once more. Kurt smiled and answered the phone, it was a few minutes before he nodded, "Alright, love, we can go get Adel-"

"Crookshanks." said Blaine quickly cutting him off before he could call her Adele. That was _not _her name.

"But Blaine, that is such a silly name!" cried Kurt but Blaine just waved him off, "Her name is Crookshanks, end of story." he stated. Blaine, however, was too excited to be worried over her name being wrong. "Let's go! Let's go!" Once more he was acting like a three year old in a candy shop. Kurt slowly got up and yawned a bit, taking the bowl to the kitchen. "Kurt!" cried Blaine, "let's go." he pulled Kurt out of the kitchen and dragged him out the door. Kurt had insisted on driving so Blaine needed him, to go with him.

"I'm taking my time, Blaine Everett Anderson." said Kurt cheerfully and Blaine gave him the best impression of an abused puppy he could manage. Kurt just grinned.

"We can call Burt and Carol," began Blaine, "And tell them that we are staying, and we will miss the Friday dinner so we can stay with Crookshanks."

"No." stated Kurt, "We will go for the Friday dinner and just come back. I'll never miss one. Ever." he informed, "It was a ritual that my mom, dad and I had, and when Dad and I got in a fight over it once, he almost died. We are doing the Friday dinner."

Blaine nodded, "Fine, but we are coming right back." he said and pulled Kurt in for a kiss, "I love you." he whispered again.

"I can spend all the time in the world snuggling with Crookshanks and making Crookshanks fat and I'll have a snuggle buddy when you aren't around and.." he just beamed.

"Don't tell me a _cat_ is going to steal all of your snuggles away from me!" Complained Kurt, "What have I _done?"_he said dramatically.

"Just drive us there."

.

.

.

Blaine was fast asleep on the bed, the small kitten _Adele_ was curled in the crook of his neck, stepping into the hallway, Kurt called Carol.

"Kurt? How are you?"

"Fine, fine, listen, a lot has been going on this week. I got Blaine the cat because he had his mental breakdown, so he and the cat are sleeping. I don't think we will be able to make it to the dinner, it's been a tough week. Can I talk to my dad?"

Carol seemed to understand, "of course, of course, I'll go get him."

Soon enough Kurt heard Burt's voice over the phone, "Dad?" Kurt asked softly, "Is it okay if Blaine and I don't come to the Dinner tonight? It's a long drive and Blaine's asleep and I am tired." he said. "We will come next weekend, but we just got back to school and it's hard on us. We can come, but we are both really tired." he seemed almost scared, and Burt could probably hear it.

"Alright, make sure you are here next weekend. That one you have to come to, these things are sacred Kurt, you can't just miss them."

"I know dad, thank you. I love you." said Kurt softly, "We will see you guys next week anyway, that's Blaine's trial. He's pretty upset over it all." admitted Kurt.

"Yeah yeah, that's fine. I understand." Burt said, "Love you too, bye."

"Bye Dad."

As soon as he hung up, Kurt walked back into the room, "morning beautiful." he said softly, climbing into bed with Blaine and Adele. Blaine rubbed his face adorably, like he always did when he woke up, his lips slightly parted and his eyes still closed. Kurt picked up Adele and moved her to the foot of the bed, where she yawned, gave him a look, and curled back asleep at Blaine's feet. When Blaine opened his eyes they were full of tears, Kurt wrapped his arms around him tightly.

"Another nightmare?" Kurt asked softly. Blaine nodded wiping his tears away with the back of his hand. "Y-yes." he whispered rather pitifully.

Kurt let Blaine snuggle into his chest, Blaine's face burrowing into the curve of Kurt's neck as Kurt ran his fingers through Blaine's hair. "I'm here now." he whispered, "You're safe," he mused. "Nothing's going to harm you, not while I'm around." he sang softly into Blaine's ear. Blaine just looked up at Kurt and took a few deep breath, frowning deeply. "I just want this to end, the nightmares, the fear. I_ hate_ not being able to sleep."

Kurt nodded and pulled him close. "I know, baby, I know." he said to Blaine who clung to his shirt for dear life.

Blaine looked over at Kurt and sighed, "I don't want to be afraid anymore." he whispered into the crook of Kurt's neck.

Crookshanks, who seemed to notice something was wrong with her daddy Blaine, fought to get past the mountains of legs and blankets, she finally collapsed in a small orange heap next to Blaine's head. She stumbled up close to him and began to lick his face. Blaine smiled softly at the kitten as she continuously licked his face. Licking all of the tears away.

Blaine reached over to pet the cat who purred as he whispered, "Crookshanks." to her, she seemed rather contented and curled back up to sleep next to him, doing some sort of a weird purr-snore.

"We are stuck with the name, aren't we?" Kurt whispered and Blaine did a resemblence of a grin, "Oh yes." he promised.

Kurt kissed Blaine's curly hair and smiled, "I love you, Blaine." Kurt murmured into his unstyled hair.

"I appreciate everything you do for me, you make me happy and I love you." Blaine told Kurt honestly, his eyes finding Kurt's, who smiled at Blaine. "Not nearly as happy as you make me." Kurt's voice was heavy and broken as he pushed the kitten out of the way- gently- so he could cuddle up next to his boyfriend and lean down to kiss Blaine's nose, "You have no idea how much you mean to me." he whispered.

Blaine just smiled sadly at Kurt, "Let's go to the dinner." he said softly, "It's in two hours so we have time."

Kurt perked up slightly, 'Really?" he asked in amazement.

"Really. I know how much this means to you." he said.

Kurt just beamed at the boy, standing up. "We can come back so Crookshanks isn't left _all_ night alone." he informed.

That was the first time he used Crookshanks to describe Adele. The cat would always be Adele to him, regardless of what Blaine insisted on calling her.

Blaine rolled out of the bed and smiled at Kurt, before going into the bathroom to attempt to flatten the hair that was so out of control on his head. It only worked a little, but it did work some, and Blaine's hair was soon close to presentable. Kurt had changed out of his plain white t-shirt, and walked into the bathroom shirtless to find the shirt he was looking for, and Blaine's eyes followed him in the mirror, forgetting about everything for a moment as his lips parted. Kurt looked over and smiled a bit at Blaine, who was just there, starstruck in a gray V neck t-shirt and jeans. "How did I manage to get you?" he asked Kurt lightly, "Especially as you were in love with me first." he walked over to Kurt, "After all, what isn't there to love about _you_." he brought Kurt in for a kiss. Kurt smiled, "I need a shirt." he said, flattening a curl that managed to escape Blaine's hair gel.

Blaine moved to kiss Kurt lightly on the nose and let him go, taking off his own shirt and going to the same closet Kurt was to find a new one.

Kurt looked over at him, "How do you do that?" he asked with a groan. Blaine looked over at him an arched an eyebrow, "Do what?"

"Have that perfect body and eat _that much_ junk food!" Kurt said and groaned. Blaine looked over at him again and just laughed, "I go running every day, and go to the gym every other day. You know this." he informed. Kurt just groaned.

Blaine pulled out a gray long sleeved shirt and just looked at Kurt, "Here." he said handing Kurt the shirt, pulling out a white button up shirt for himself.

Kurt just looked at him dreamily, "Always the gentleman." he said swaying lightly as he took the shirt and pulled it on over his head carefully. Blaine pulled his own shirt and smiled at Kurt, his eyes lighting up, pulling Kurt close to him, swaying together. He looked up at his boyfriend and brought him into a deep hug, "I love you." he whispered into Kurt's ear.

Kurt kissed the curve of Blaine's neck before reaching up, pulling out a black vest and a matching scarf for himself, and pulling out Blaine's black sweater. "It's a little cold out." he informed pulling on the vest.

Blaine smiled a bit and looked at him, hearing a loud meow as the kitten stumbled into the room. Blaine chuckled and pulled his shirt on buttoning his own buttons, pulling on the sweater and walking out to put some shoes on.

"Come on, Kurt!" he called from the main room, and Kurt soon walked out, his hair once again perfect, he had to redo it a little.

Blaine's hair looked wet and curly, but it was better than poofy Kurt supposed.

Blaine held out his hand for Kurt and smiled brightly at him, and Kurt took his hand, "Let's go then." Blaine opened the door for Kurt and Kurt walked out, pulling Blaine with him. Blaine remembered back before they started dating, "_The touch of the fingertips is as sexy as it gets." _He loved Kurt, he truly did, and he would do anything for the man, especially if all it was happened to be going to a dinner with him and his family. It was a small price to pay.

Blaine locked the door and followed Kurt who was chattering aimlessly about a musical Blaine didn't hear the name of, he was suddenly overcome by a giant sense of nausea. "Kurt." he said, "I forgot something, I'll be right back, wait by the car." he said and kissed Kurt on the lips before turning and running back to the building, stumbling over his own feet. When he got to the door, he fumbled for his keys, barely making it through the door before he was in the bathroom, throwing up into the toilet. The sense was not very good, he hated being sick. Especially when it involved throw up, because that was just disgusting to him.

He wiped his mouth and flushed the toilet, taking a deep breath. He went to the sink and took out his toothbrush, quickly scrubbing his mouth clean of the taste. He put the brush back up, looked in the mirror and made sure he looked okay before petting the cat and walking back outside. The sense of nausea passed and he stood there for a few seconds to make sure it didn't come back. When he was sure he was okay, only tired, he walked back to the car, coughing slightly.

Kurt looked up as Blaine returned, "What did you forget?" he asked.

"To turn the lights off." Blaine didn't lie, they had forgotten to turn all of the lights off when they left. Kurt gave him an odd look, "I'm driving." he said, reaching into Blaine's pocket and grabbing his keys, Blaine allowed him to take the keys, and walked over to the passenger side. He got in the car and slid off his shoes. As soon as Kurt put the keys in the ignition Blaine began playing with the radio until he got to a station in the middle of, _Check Yes Juliet_ by We The Kings. He sang along to the music as he slid off of his shoes and brought his legs up to his chest. "You and me." he sang as the last note ended and he slid his hand over Kurt's, his thumb moving slowly over Kurt's smooth hand. He smiled in a goofy way over at Kurt and Kurt just laughed.

Kurt backed out of the driveway and smiled softly, Blaine put his head on the window and just closed his eyes to maybe nap.

"Will you tell me what you really went to our dorm for?" Kurt's voice was soft, and forgiving, knowing Blaine lied to him. He would always know it seemed.

Blaine sighed heavily and kept his eyes closed, "I got sick to my stomach. It's probably from a diet completely based on sugar." he said offhandedly.

Kurt gave him a rather mean look, "Why didn't you tell me?" he demanded, his voice rising a little in worry.

"Because it's no big deal, I didn't want you to worry." Blaine looked at him, his outer lip protruding lightly, Kurt just shook his head, not buying the sweet act, "Not acceptable, Blaine." he said slowly, very slowly, "You need to tell me everything, _everything_, if we are going to stay together for the rest of our lives." Kurt's eyes glances over to Blaine, who was silent, his legs still close to his chest, "I'm sorry." Blaine had whispered to Kurt, his eyes filling with tears, "I'm sorry, I don't want anything to separate us, I didn't want you to worry." he had begun to talk quickly without making much sense like he often did when he was worried, or scared.

Kurt just gripped his hand lightly, "I'm not mad, I just want you to always be honest with me."

Blaine nodded slowly, bringing Kurt's hand to his lips, "I love you" he whimpered.

Kurt nodded. "I know, Blaine. I love you too." he said softly.

Blaine leaned against the window again, "I think I'll sleep for a while, I've been tired lately." he said and Kurt nodded, "Of course, love."

Blaine slept for most of the trip to Lima, Kurt used this opportunity to play Gaga, but he was also worried. Throwing up, Blaine being really tired... he would talk to Blaine about this afterwords, but they were almost to Lima, and they would be going back home right after dinner.

Kurt looked over at Blaine and sighed a bit, but continued driving.

They were soon at the house and Kurt got out, opening Blaine's door carefully, "Blaine?" he said and kissed Blaine's head, "Come on, honey." he whispered, "We are going inside. You can lay down there." he said and Blaine just groaned a bit, opening his eyes, "fumints." he grumbled, wanting a few more minutes to sleep. Kurt smiled softly, "Come on, sweetheart." he whispered, helping Blaine out. Blaine leaned on Kurt, putting his arm around Kurt's shoulder and walked with him. Kurt walked up to the house, helping Blaine along, he ringed the doorbell, unable to get the keys with Blaine's weight on him.

Carol opened the door and smiled widely, "Kurt!" she said excitedly, "Blaine! I didn't expect you two to come!"

Kurt smiled, "Blaine insisted we come, but he doesn't feel to well, so can he lay down in my room?" he asked.

Carol nodded, "Of course she said, and put her hand on Blaine's forehead, "You are burning up!" he said and looked at him. "I'll fix you some tea, go up to Kurt's room and lay down." she said. Blaine nodded, "Thanks." he whispered and Kurt helped him up the stairs. Kurt groaned and decided that having Blaine walk wasn't the best option, and he paused, half-way up the stairs. "Dad!" he called, knowing he couldn't carry Blaine himself.

Burt's voice came from the hall, "What?" he asked.

"Can you help me with Blaine?" he called out.

Burt came from the side and looked up at Kurt, "What do you need son?" he asked. Kurt looked at Blaine, "Can you carry Blaine upstairs?" he asked.

Burt nodded and came up the stairs, picking Blaine up and carrying him up the stairs with ease, "He's actually pretty heavy." grunted Burt as he made it to the top of the stairs and found Kurt's room. Kurt opened the door and Burt put Blaine on Kurt's bed.

"Let's go eat Kurt, Blaine just need rest."

Kurt looked at his boyfriend, unwilling to leave him, "I'm not sure..."

"Kurt, he just needs to sleep, but _you_ need to eat." he said, putting a hand on Kurt's shoulder, "Besides, Carol made pasta."

Kurt hesitated, but eventually nodded and walked out of his room with his father. He sat at the table and Carol came out with some warm tea, "I'll give this to Blaine and be right back."

Kurt who had been desperately looking for a reason to go back to that room nodded, "I'll go with you!" he said quickly, standing up.

Carol shook her head, "No. Sit." she said and gave him a look.

Kurt sat down and shook his head a bit, resting his head in his hands.

Finn who sat down across from Kurt laughed at him, "Chill dude, you're so uptight." he said. If looks could kill... Finn would be six feet under. Kurt glared at him, "Finn, I love Blaine, you may not know this feeling with Rachel, but if something happens to Blaine.. _oh my God!"_ he put his head back down on his hands, almost about to cry.

Burt put his hand on Kurt's back and gave him a pat, but Kurt just put his head on the table, "He can't be sick, not after everything that happened. _This is not fair_." he said over and over.

If there was a God up there, even though Kurt thoroughly believed against it, that God was sure masochistic and hateful. Blaine, who has never been mean to _anyone_, was so hurt all the time.

Kurt sighed as the food came out, he couldn't eat. "I want to get Blaine home." he said with a sigh, "He wasn't this bad when we left, can I just take him home?" he asked softly. Carol nodded and put her hand on Kurt's, "We all hope he feels better."

"If it gets work I'm taking him to the hospital." Kurt promised.

They had soon carried Blaine to the car, he was hot and sleeping, running a fever. Kurt has never seen a sickness progress as fast as this... maybe Blaine had been sick all this time but just didn't say anything about it! Kurt was close to tears as he got into the driving seat and took Blaine home.

.

.

.

.

.

Blaine hadn't been feeling well, he woke up next to Kurt and Crookshanks, unable to breathe very well. He slid out of bed, and stumbled blindly to the drawer that contained his inhaler. He felt as if his chest was imploding as he grabbed it and breathed the medication into his system. To his surprise it didn't help and he put his hand over his mouth, tears about to escape his body. He ran to the bathroom and once again and threw up, once again flushing the toilet. He heard Kurt getting out of bed, but just collapsed against the toilet. His head was pounding, and every single step was like death. His breathing was short and heavy as Kurt walked into the bathroom, worry plastered on his face. "Blaine, what hurts?" he didn't have to ask _what's wrong?_ or _is something wrong?_ Because he knew that something was obviously wrong, he wanted to know what hurt.

Blaine was tired, his forehead full of sweat, his head pounding. He could taste copper but didn't think anything of it. His chest was tight, and his muscles were sore. The worst part of all of it, was he couldn't breath. He could, barely, but it wasn't much, and he barely stayed conscious. He was seconds from full on hyperventilation, he felt like hell.

"Everything." gasped out Blaine. Kurt pulled him up carefully, it has gone on too long for this to continue.

Blaine tripped and stumbled as Kurt pulled him up and they walked out of the bathroom, Kurt carrying most of Blaine as they stumbled through. Blaine took his arms off of Kurt's shoulder and Kurt looked at him, his face plastered with worry, "Blaine?" he asked softly, his arm outstretched for his boyfriend, Blaine stood up on his own, his face scared, and tears streaming out of his eyes, "Kurt..." he coughed out, "I don't..." his hands went up to his mouth and he began coughing viciously, his hand soon lowered, and there was blood over his mouth and hands. "feel good..."

Blaine collapsed onto the floor unconscious.

**_Bring on the hate mail._**


	8. I Could Have Danced All Night

The next few moments happened very quickly, Kurt couldn't remember a lot of them, he just blacked out in pain, and despair. Kurt had ran to Blaine's side, the first thing on Kurt's mind was, _is he alive? Is he breathing? Will I ever see him again? _Blaine was breathing, but barely. His heartbeat was way too fast to be healthy.

Kurt wasn't joking when he told Blaine that he would burn a million of his favorite shirts on the stake if it meant Blaine was going to be okay, and it held true as Kurt was wearing a rather expensive Marc Jacobs shirt, the blood that came from Blaine's mouth was soon all over it. Kurt held Blaine's bloody face in his hand, cradling him to his chest, "it's okay, baby." he whispered, pulling out his phone, "I'm here, wake up. Please, I'll never let you go. Ever." he promised. Kurt loved Blaine more than life itself, nothing, no matter hope strong or terrifying, could ever break them apart, Kurt wouldn't allow it. The universe couldn't hate him enough to take the only person he has ever truly _loved_, could it?

Kurt's fingers fumbled with the cell phone touch screen and eventually managed to click the emergency call button. "I-I need an a-ambulance to D-Dalton Academy, room number 394, third building."

"What happened? Sir, calm down and tell me what happened." first Kurt was surprised they knew he was a boy, but then he realized, Dalton was an all boys school. The operator spoke slowly, giving him time.

"M-my boyfriend, he c-collapsed, he's been sick and h-h-has trouble b-b-breathing. H-his heartbeat is really fast and he isn't b-breathing very well. P-p-please c-c-come as soon as you c-can." he slurred his words, he was speaking like he had been drinking a lot of caffeine. He held Blaine's head in his hands, kissing the boy's head, "Please Blaine, wake up." he was whispering. After the operator assured him that the ambulance was on its' way, Kurt called Wes.

"Whadoyouant?" muttered a sleepy Wes on the fourth ring. "Wes come quickly." said Kurt with stamper over the phone, "Blaine collapsed and the blood _oh the blood_, please, we need to get him outside an ambulance is coming. We need to . Help me, please help me." Kurt whispered into the phone, Wes seemed to understand the urgency. "Alright, Kurt, calm down. I'll be there in a few minutes." he said and the phone line went dead. Kurt sat on the floor, tears streaming down his cheeks as he looked down at his boyfriend, the man he said he would marry. Blaine wasn't moving, his chest moving only slightly and Kurt just cradled his head in his hands. "Blaine, please, please just move. Squeeze my hand if you can hear me, just move a finger Blaine. One finger."

Wes soon walked in with David next to him, Kurt didn't remember unlocking it. Awes looked at Blaine worrringly, Kurt was cradling Blaine's head in his hands. "Help me carry him." Wes said to David, kurt nodded, "We need to get him to the ambulance." he informed softly, tears still rolling down his cheek. David wraped his arms around Blaine's torso, while Wes got Blaine's feet. Blaine was too muscular for onl one of them to carry him. Kurt supported Blaine's head as they made their way out of the room. Being on the third floor, they had to use the elevator to get to the first floor, Kurt was just whispering to Blaine, to wake up and be okay.

"Kurt!" snapped Wes, "The only thing talking with achieve is us not being able to get him help."

Kurt looked like he had just been slapped, muttered something about Wes not knowing anything, but stayed silent for the rest of the walk. It was about five minutes before they could successfully get Blaine downstairs, seconds after they arrived, the ambulance did. Police and paramedics helped Blaine into the back on a stretcher, Kurt walked to follow him into the ambulance but was stopped by a police officer, "Mr. Hummel?" he asked, Kurt nodded, his clothes and hands blood-stained, his hair a mess, Kurt wrapped his arms around his chest.

The officer led him to the side of the road, "What happened?"

"Blaine had been sick, throwing up and running a small fever, if it got any worse, I would have taken him to the hospital. He was sleeping tonight, so I decided to wait until the morning." Kurt took a deep breath. "I woke up to Blaine throwing up, I got up and saw Blaine sitting by the toilet, I helped him up to take him to the hospital. He stopped and coughed up blood then collapsed." he talked quickly, as calmly as possible, but there was nothing he could do to keep his voice from shaking. The officer nodded, "Any previous history of illness?"

"He has asthma, his father raped him half a year ago, since then he has had issues with his lungs."

The officer nodded again, his face complacent, "Have you ever hit or abused Mr. Anderson?"

Kurt looked at him horrified, "No!" his jaw had dropped, "I couldn't do that." The officer nodded, not convinced, "Would you be prepared to take a polygraph test?"

Kurt nodded, "Absolutely." he said softly, "Now can I see my fiancee, or are you going to accuse _me _of raping him instead of his damned father!" The officer looked taken aback by Kurt's sudden attitude, but nodded and backed away slightly. Kurt stomped to his car but Wes stopped him before he could open his door, Kurt realized that he was in no condition to drive all the way to the hospital in Westerville. "Wes, will you drive me?" he asked. Wes nodded and put his hand on Kurt's shoulder. "Call your dad and tell him what happened. I'll stay with you until Mr. Hummel gets there."

"You don't have to do this, Wes." said Kurt, pulling out his phone.

"I want to." said Wes kindly and took Kurt's keys from him.

Kurt moved to the passenger side and got in without complaint. Burt Hummel answered the phone one the fifth ring with a sleepy, "'ullo?"

"Dad, Blaine is in the hospital. I really need you to come." Kurt was once again on the verge of tears, surprised at his dad's quick remark. "I'll be there in an hour." Kurt's hands were shaking as he turned the phone off and sat in the quiet car, putting on his seat belt with shaky hands. Wes reached over to grab Kurt's shoulder, not at all in a gay way, after all, Wes had a girlfriend, but more of a comforting way. "Blaine is a fighter, Kurt. He will be fine. He has gone through shit, just like you have, and he loves you. He really does, if you could hear the way he talks about you to the Warblers. It's disgusting." Wes laughed lightly but decided that wasn't the best idea and just looked at Kurt, "Blaine wouldn't leave you." he promised and started the car up, backing out of the parking space.

Kurt looked out of the window and closed his eyes, another tear falling down. "They think I did it, they think I made him sick." he whispered, "I wouldn't do that, Wes. I love him, just because I'm gay doesn't mean I do that." he pulled his knees to his chest and took a deep breath, trying to calm himself down. "I wouldn't do that."

"I know Kurt, I know. It's a five minute drive. But I'm not letting you see him until you've calmed down."

Kurt looked at Wes, sending him a look with the equivalent of, _I'd like to see you try to restrain me, _but Wes just shook his head. "You're a mess, Kurt. You aren't going to help him like this."  
>Kurt nodded and looked out the window once more, "This is miserable for me, Wes. I'm sorry." he whispered.<p>

Wes nodded, but remained silent for the rest of the drive.

This week would not be good, it seemed.

.

.

.

.

.

Kurt walked into the Warbler's room and sat down in silence, some of the boys gave him a pat on the back, or encouraging words, and he just took a deep breath.

"Our hearts are all out to Blaine," began Wes softly, "Who is still in a coma," all of the boys looked at Kurt, some crying themselves, "but now we need to give Kurt encouragement. Kurt, you wanted to sing something?"

Kurt nodded slowly and stood up, "I don't ask for much." he said softly, all of the boys quiet, "But I would like to express myself the best I can. That's through song. I'm going to break my habit of singing the Beatles, and sing and Avril Lavigne song." he gave the CD to Josh who silently put it in the player. Kurt took a deep breath and wiped his eyes free of his tears.

"_I always needed time on my own  
>I never thought I'd need you there when I cry."<em>

Everyone was silent as tears began to stream down Kurt's eyes, he didn't have to sob for them to know how much Blaine meant to him. He loved Blaine, more than life itself, and to know he was sick, to know he might not wake up..._  
>"And the days feel like years when I'm alone,<br>And the bed where you lie is made up on your side" _

Kurt couldn't help but to think of Crookshanks, forever there on Blaine's side of the bed, mewing pitifully when Kurt walked by because Blaine wasn't there to cuddle with.__

_"When you walk away I count the steps that you take,  
>Do you see how much I need you right now."<em>

_"When you're gone  
>The pieces of my heart are missing you.<br>When you're gone  
>The face I came to know is missing too.<br>When you're gone  
>The words I need to hear to always get me through the day and make it okay...<br>I miss you."_

Kurt never missed someone as much as he missed Blaine at those moments, when Blaine wasn't there to spread his contagious laugh across the room and dance on furniture theatrically.__

_"I've never felt this way before  
>Everything that I do reminds me of you.<br>And the clothes you left, they lie on the floor  
>And they smell just like you, I love the things that you do.<em>

_When you walk away I count the steps that you take.  
>Do you see how much I need you right now.<em>

_When you're gone  
>The pieces of my heart are missing you.<br>When you're gone  
>The face I came to know is missing too.<br>When you're gone  
>The words I need to hear to always get me through the day and make it okay...<br>I miss you._

_We were made for each other  
>Out here forever.<br>I know we were, yeah  
>All I ever wanted was for you to know.<br>Everything I'd do, I'd give my heart and soul  
>I can hardly breathe I need to feel you here with me, yeah.<em>

_When you're gone  
>The pieces of my heart are missing you.<br>When you're gone  
>The face I came to know is missing too.<br>When you're gone  
>The words I need to hear to always get me through the day and make it okay...<br>I miss you."_

Kurt finished singing, but he could barely get the note out for the last I miss you, he was crying, hard. One of the boys, Nick he thought, came up to Kurt and wrapped his arms around him, "We all miss him." Nick whispered and brought Kurt to the couch, to sit down. When Kurt finally looked up, almost every single boy's eyes were wet, and they were wiping them away quickly.

"I just expect him to come running through the door and start some obnoxious song." he said softly.

Kurt was sitting on the bed next to Blaine, holding his hand. The doctor came in, a young woman who was a new attending at the hospital, she smiled kindly at Kurt, who with tear-stricken eyes did not return the gesture.

"You must really love him." she said, a conversation starter. She didn't seem disgusted at all by the concept of him loving Blaine, even if he was gay.

"I do." he whispered, "I really do."

Blaine's eyes opened and he groaned a bit, "Where..." he whispered, the doctor smiled and took out a chart, "Hi, Blaine." she said softly, "I'm Dr. Andrews, and I am your doctor. You had Legionnaire's Disease, but with antibiotics, and a lot of breathing treatments we got the disease under control. You've only been in the hospital two days." she informed, "This one refused to leave your side."

Blaine chuckled and coughed some, "Yeah, he's a worrier." he stated, fondness in his voice. However, the beeping of the machine showed he was anything but fine.

"honey? Are you okay?" he asked, standing up and gripping his hand. Blaine sat up, breathing in deeply and the doctor, Dr. Andrews took out her stethoscope and found spots on Blaine's lower back to check, listening closely while watching the monitor. Blaine coughed violently and Dr. Andrews took out the stethoscope, "What's happening!" shouted Kurt as she put her hand on Blaine's back, tapping it with her fingers. "It's a pleural effusion." she explained, "It's fluid in the lungs," she was rather calm about it, "Someone will put a tube in his side, to his lungs, to drain out the fluid, he's had pneumonia, so it isn't uncommon to have this happen. "Come on Kurt," she said as a few more doctors came in, "They will take care of him, you need a good state of mind." she informed and took Kurt out of the room, "I'll buy you a coffee."

"You don't need to do this, you're a doctor, I'm just a patient's overprotective boyfriend." he informed, "Do you take each worried boyfriend or girlfriend or spouse to coffee?" he asked, trying to not start crying.

"I get coffee free, and your case is pretty interesting, and I like you, Kurt. I feel bad for the things you've had to do, I just want to talk." she said.

Kurt nodded slowly, he walked with her and took a deep breath as she led him to a small table, she ordered two black coffees and Kurt nodded slowly, his head pounding, the thought of losing Blaine, seeing him so scared, so alone. He took a deep breath and looked up at her, she was pitying him, she was sympathizing with him.

"How did you and Blaine meet?" she asked softly, reaching over to take his hand.

"School... sort of, I was spying for a rival show choir, and I was being bullied at my school, so I just went. And then I saw him and it was kind of love at first sight... for me at least. And soon enough I transferred over here, to Dalton Academy." he informed.

She nodded, "How did you fall in love?" she asked, just asking these very personal questions, but Kurt didn't care. He wanted someone to talk to.

"Over song, kind of." he said softly, laughing softly to himself, "He would always get the leads in songs because he has this beautiful, addicting voice when he sings. I fell in love with him over _Teenage __Dream_, he has a thing for Katy Perry. And he fell in love with my over _Blackbird _by the Beatles." he said softly. "And then everything fell into place." he informed softly, looking at his hands.

Dr. Andrews looked at him with a soft smile, "I fell in love with my wife over coffee." she said and Kurt looked up at her, a new respect forming in his eyes. That's why she didn't look at him with disgust, that's why she was so kind. She was _like _ them, she understood.

"I'm going to take great care of your boyfriend, Kurt. Blaine is in good hands, nothing will happen to him. I _never_ promise good outcomes, but I can promise that you are in the best hands, and I will do everything in my power to make damn sure, Blaine is okay."

Kurt smiled softly, and felt a tear fall from his face, their coffees arrived and he wrapped his fingers around the coffee, "I miss him, I miss knowing he's alright. I just... I fucking hate that his father was so cruel, how could anyone be that damn cruel." he hissed and put his head in his hands. He rarely used swear words, but he couldn't do it anymore.

Dr. Andrews seemed to understand and just smiled softly at him, "You are going to live a long, happy life with Blaine. Pneumonia won't kill him." she informed, "Not when he has someone like you." she said and Kurt couldn't even force a smile.

"You said it yourself, you can't promise anything." he whispered, and looked at his coffee, beginning to put way too much sugar in it, and way too much milk. He stirred it, needing something to do with his hands, "how about we go back in." she said and put her hand on Kurt's shoulder, "He'll be fine." she said softly and took her coffee, walking back to the hallway. Kurt took a deep breath and took his own, very sugary coffee and walked back into the room where Blaine was, sitting down and taking his hand. Blaine was asleep again and Kurt just sat there, Burt walked in, he had just gotten off of work, and put his hand on Kurt's shoulder, "Come on son, you need sleep." he said, but Kurt shook his head. "Can you drive over to Dalton and get my schoolwork?" he asked softly, "and, Blaine's? We need to start working on it when he wakes up." Burt, knowing better than to contradict his son at this point, just held out his hand and Kurt put the keys in his hand, and Burt pat his shoulder a moment before leaving. No one knew what to say to Kurt anymore, but Kurt didn't mind, he liked the quiet, hearing the monitor telling him Blaine was still there, very much alive. Kurt rested his head on Blaine's bed, next to Blaine's chest and began to talk, "I want to have a big wedding." he said, his hand still in Blaine's, "A really big one, either in a church, if you want, or maybe on a beach, it doesn't matter to me. It will be magical as long as you're there." he whispered. "We will have kids, I'm not sure how many, but we will have them. I want one of them to be biologically yours though, I can't live without seeing a little you, running around with all of those little curls set free." he teased to his unconscious boyfriend, "I do want a little girl though, one from China, because they put a lot of little girls in foster care and orphanages, I want our little girl to know she is loved." he informed. Blaine's hand flexed on Kurt's and Kurt smiled softly at Blaine.

"Ella." whispered Blaine and Kurt looked up at him, "what?" he asked, more tears falling down his face. "Our little girl... her name... Ella." he murmured, his head turning so he looked at Kurt. Kurt put his hand over his mouth and nodded, tears welling up. "Ella it is." he whispered, "and you will be the most loving, amazing, caring Daddy in the world."

The smile and the laugh coming from Blaine assured Kurt that Blaine would be just fine. "Not as good as you." Blaine said and smiled at Kurt, tears coming to his own eyes.

"I was so scared." said Kurt throatily, moving to kiss Blaine on the head, "I missed you so much, if anything, _anything_ was to go wrong..."

"No, no Kurt. Don't talk like that." said Blaine lightly, moving a hand that was connected to machines, to Kurt's face. "I would never leave you, Kurt."

Tears streamed down Kurt's face and he looked at Blaine, Blaine looked at him oddly, "Wait. She said it's been three days." he said.

"It was November 7th, now it's November 10th?" he asked.

Kurt nodded slowly.

Blaine smiled softly and made Kurt bend down for a kiss, "Happy Birthday, Kurt." he whispered and held Kurt's hand tightly, "I love you."

Kurt just began to cry even harder, "Our birthdays, suck." he said and began to laugh despite himself, Blaine soon began to laugh lightly as well. "They really do." laughed Blaine softly and looked over at Kurt, "I love you." he said again and Kurt leaned over to kiss Blaine on the lips, "I love you too." he said softly.

Carol walked in and smiled at the two, "Burt will be back soon with the things you asked for Kurt." said Carol lightly, she bent over to kiss Kurt's head, "Happy Birthday." she said, "and because it is your birthday, I'm not going to bother you about going home. Obviously you wouldn't leave." she said seeing their hands. Kurt smiled and Blaine perked up, "We're going to have cake right?" he asked and looked at Carol with wide hopeful eyes, "I can have _cake_ right?" he asked and Kurt just smiled at him, "of course you can have cake, honey." he whispered. Carol kissed Blaine's forehead and then Kurt's head again and said, "I'll see you guys later." she left them alone soon after.

Kurt sat down next to Blaine and smiled softly, but soon sighed and looked at him, "Your trial is in four days, Blaine. And they said you'd be out in time." he informed softly, but Blaine just shook his head, "Let's not worry about that Kurt, let's worry about what to get the man who has everything." he said softly, "What do you want for your birthday. I can take you to a Broadway show. Maybe I'll take you to see Wicked in New York." he mused. Kurt just caressed his cheek, "I got the best birthday present, Blaine. You woke up today, you are _okay_. That is all the birthday present I need."

Blaine smiled, "but something materialistic, what do you want?"

Kurt looked at him, "You to be able to kiss me on New Years." said Kurt lightly, "That's all I want."

Blaine looked up at his boyfriend, "Can I do better?" he teased and brought Kurt's lips to his own. Kurt smiled softly and looked down at Blaine, "I love you." he whispered and put his head on Blaine's chest.

"_Never_ scare me like this again." he whispered softly, caressing Blaine's cheek with his finger, Blaine moved his face closer to Kurt's fingers, "I'll do my best."

.

.

.

Kurt looked over at Blaine, who for the first time was walking out of the hospital with Kurt on his arm. Kurt put his hand over Blaine's and smiled lightly at him, "We have a _lot_ of schoolwork to work on." he informed and looked down at Blaine who shrugged lightly. Blaine looked up at Kurt and moved to kiss him lightly, his arms wrapping around Kurt's neck. Kurt kissed him back but soon moved back away, "Not right here," he whispered noting how it was broad daylight and they were in a hospital parking lot.

"M'kay." muttered Blaine and kissed him again before letting Kurt lead him to the car. Kurt just smiled softly at Blaine, but it was resolved with a sigh. He got in the driver's side, and took Blaine's hand, smiling softly, "I love you, Blaine." he whispered.

"Mhmmm, loveyato."

Kurt smiled softly but took a deep sigh, "Your trial is tomorrow,"

"No, just kiss me again, I _don't want to talk about that._"

"Blaine, we _need _to talk about i-"

"I said _no,_ Kurt. I don't want to talk about it."

"Blaine, dammit, listen to me." said Kurt sternly, pulling the car to the side and turning to Blaine, "We've gone through a lot of crap, but we've done it together. We need to do this together as well, Blaine. You need to talk with me."

Blaine swallowed softly and looked at Kurt, "I love you." he whispered, taking Kurt's hand, "I can't say that enough, I really can't. You've been through so much and you're still here. I don't know what I would do without you. But I don't want to talk about this. It hurts, Kurt. It makes me feel bad and I hate feeling this way, feeling useless, pathetic. You deserve so much more than me, Kurt. So much more."

Kurt just looked at him, "Blaine, stop talking like this." he took Blaine's hand tightly, "Blaine, I love you more than anyone can ever imagine. I love everything about you, I love the way you look at me like I'm the only person in this world. I love the way you speak Italian fluently and how _sexy_ it sounds, I love your eyes, your lips, the way your lips taste. Even how you act when you're drunk."

Blaine looked up at him then looked down taking a deep breath.

"I'm going to see him, I'm going to have to remember, what am I going to do? Will you be there? Up at the stand with me?" Blaine knew the answer, even as Kurt shook his head, "Blaine..." whispered Kurt, "I'll be there, but I can't stand up there, holding your hand. I'll be in the crowd, if you need anything, all you need to do is look at me. I'll be there." he whispered and caressed Blaine's face gently.

"Alright..."


	9. Show Yourself, Take Only What You Need

**Chapter 9**

"It's only seven-thirty. The trial starts at 8:30, I can just... _not_ show up." Blaine was muttering to himself under his breath, unluckily for him Kurt heard. Kurt straightened Blaine's tie, long, black and simple. "Stop thinking like this, Blaine." said Kurt gently, straightening his boyfriend's suit. "Stop squirming before I give up and tickle you." Kurt was trying to make Blaine laugh, even a little bit. He went through so much, and to see Blaine so broken down. It killed Kurt. Once Blaine's suit was finished, Kurt cupped Blaine's cheek gently in his hand before kissing him lightly on the lips.

"Your hands are soft." whispered Blaine as Kurt pulled away. Smiling gently Kurt put both hands on Blaine's face, maybe it would calm him down more. Blaine's rougher hands slid over Kurt's soft ones and Blaine sighed, "I love you."

"I love you too, you know, Mr. Anderson, flattery gets you _everywhere._" he teased but began to be serious once more. "I will drive you, Dad and Carol are in their car, and Finn isn't coming." he informed. "Neither is anyone from the Glee club at McKinley, personal request from me that they don't. Wes and David however, didn't give me the choice." he informed, looking at Blaine tentatively, Blaine seemed relatively calm. Kurt knew though, by looking into Blaine's eyes, Blaine was freaking out.

Burt poked his head through the door, "Boys? It's time."

Kurt nodded and took a deep breath, looking into Blaine's eyes, "I'm so proud of you, Blaine." he whispered, taking Blaine's hand in his own, "Nothing will convince me that you aren't perfect." he continued.

Blaine waited until Burt was down the hall before wrapping his arms around Kurt tightly, "Don't ever leave me." he whispered pitifully, and Kurt nodded. "I promise." he said and kissed Blaine's cheek. "Let's go." he said wrapping his arm around Blaine's torso and leading him downstairs.

Blaine walked slowly with Kurt, his feet dragging and Kurt looked at him, "Let's go. Come on." he said encouragingly. He opened the door for Blaine and let him get in the car slowly, before closing it and walking to the drivers side. When he got in and started the car, he pulled out of the parking lot. Blaine's head was resting on the window and Kurt just grabbed his hand, the car ride silent, the radio wasn't playing. It wouldn't help anyway, Blaine just needed space. It was thirty minutes before they got to the courtroom. Kurt found a parking place and looked over at Blaine, "I'm always close." he promised, getting out of the car and moving around to open the car door for Blaine, "Come on." he held out his hand and waited for Blaine to grasp it,

When Blaine finally took his hand and got out of the car, they walked to the front, where Blaine's mother was standing, a cigarette between her fingers.

She was a tall woman with keen blue eyes, her brown hair died with Blonde highlights, she was clearly Filipino "You little shit." she sneered as Blaine walked by. Kurt felt Blaine tense up and take a deep breath.

She continued, her voice harsh and cruel, "Never could keep your ungrateful mouth shut, now you're about to have your father put in jail. Are you happy? You worthle-"

"Stop." It was Kurt who spoke, Blaine was close to tears, backing slowly away from his mother.

"Excuse me?"

"I told you to stop talking." Kurt's voice was lower than normal, his eyes vindictive. "You have been nothing but cruel to your son ever since he told you he was gay." Kurt took Blaine's hand and looked at her, "I don't think it's you either, I think your husband abused you as well, and you're afraid of him."

Mrs. Anderson was about to speak but Kurt cut her off, "No, you don't get a say in this. That _thing _you call Blaine's father, he is about to go to jail, and I will personally make it known that we want a restraining order when he gets out. Your son is a spectacular person, he is loved by everyone who sees him, he has superb grades, the best manors in the world. In spite of everything you have done to him, he is perfect." Kurt stepped back lightly, "You will never see your grandchildren, you will never see Blaine get married, even if it isn't to me. I don't know about Blaine, but as long as I am with him, you won't go near him." Kurt didn't yell. In fact, he spoke soft as to not make a scene, "We want nothing to do with you."

Blaine pulled on Kurt's hand lightly, "Come on, Kurt." he breathed, not wanting to speak.

"I hope you are pleased with everything you've done. Your son got raped because you wouldn't stand up for him."

Kurt led Blaine into the courtroom silently, almost fuming. He did take one look back and was proud to see that Mrs. Anderson was taking a tissue out of her bag and wiping her eyes. Maybe he hit a nerve and she would understand. This didn't mean in any way that he was going to go back on his word. As long as he was Blaine's fiancee, Blaine wasn't having anything to do with the woman. She was not invited to the wedding, she would not see their children, nothing.

Kurt and Blaine moved over to take their seats, Blaine looked scared, pitiful, it hurt Kurt to see the man he loved so afraid, so vulnerable. Kurt rubbed Blaine's arm lightly, normally they didn't show so much affection in public, but this was a special occasion; Kurt sighed and wound his fingers through Blaine's.

Burt and Carol walked over, Carol sitting on the other side of Blaine and Burt next to Carol, "Are you ready, sweetheart?" asked Carol, putting her hand on Blaine's shoulder gently.

Blaine took a deep breath and looked at Kurt, then Carol, "No." he whispered, "Yes... I don't know..."

Kurt sighed a bit, "It will be okay." he whispered earnestly to Blaine, "I promise, they will never hurt you again, never as long as I am alive."

Blaine didn't seem very convinced so Kurt looked at him, "When we get home, I'll pop some popcorn, we can cuddle on the bed and watch a medley of Disney and Christmas story until we fall asleep." he offered, squeezing Blaine's hand. "Or we can watch a Star Wars marathon. I noticed your collection and grabbed it when we were getting your stuff." he informed.

Blaine couldn't help but laugh lightly at that, "You got me. I love Star Wars." he informed, "Especially Chewy." he chuckled.

The back door opened and two police came out, escorting a man to the defense stand. He was well cleaned, short, well groomed hair, a navy blue suit with a black tie, and eyes that matched Blaine's. Blaine hardened immediately, and Kurt took his hand again, "It will be okay, Blaine." he whispered under his breath.

"All rise." the command was loud and Blaine was at the point where he was shaking violently. Kurt was afraid that Blaine wouldn't be able to testify against Mr. Anderson. Kurt helped Blaine to stand, Carol had a motherly supportive hand on Blaine's shoulder.

"You may be seated."

Kurt and Blaine sat down quickly, Blaine seemed to have just fallen into his seat.

"Court is in session. This is Blaine Everett Anderson against William Michael Anderson for rape and ongoing child abuse. How do you plea, Mr. Anderson?"

"Not guilty." stated the man, a clear lie that was obvious to Kurt, and Blaine stiffened. He had hoped that his father would plea guilty and jut get jail time.

"Call the first witness to the stage, please."

This was it.

"Blaine Everett Anderson."

Kurt let go of Blaine's hand and Blaine took a deep breath, standing up, he was terrified. He had to face his father, he had to testify against his father.

"Mr. Anderson, what is your relationship to this man?" the attorney pointed to Blaine's father.

"He is my father." stated Blaine dryly, keeping the response short so they wouldn't hear the shaking in his voice.

"How well is your relationship with your father, Blaine. Do you mind if I call you Blaine?"

"It is fine." said Blaine quickly, "My relationship with my father is stressed, to say the least." he informed lightly, his eyes not leaving Kurt.

"Was this the first time your father has beaten you?"

"No."

"elaborate please."

"Ever since I was fourteen, father began to bear me. He would get drunk at party at work and come home screaming at me, how I was a disappointment and how he wished I was never born." Blaine's voice was steady, he was trying to be detached, but his hand was squeezing the bench for support.

"Why did this only start at fourteen?"

"Because I told him I was gay, he thought if he beat me enough he could beat the gay out of me."

There were a few gasps throughout the hall and Kurt's eyes welled with tears.

"Do you have a boyfriend, Blaine?"

"Yes."

"Has he met your father before?"

"once, my father didn't speak much, and my mother insulted me."

"How often did your father beat you?"

"Often. At least twice a month, sometimes twice a week."

The attorney nodded.

'Blaine, tell us in your words, what happened that night?"

"I got home from spending time with my boyfriend and went to my room, about an hour later my father came home. I had a test the next day so I was studying. He called for me and he seemed drunk which wasn't unheard of really, so I didn't answer him and just did my work. He called out my name again, walking up the stairs and then he opened my door. I asked him what he wanted and he hit me. I tried to get up and walk out but he had a stick in his hands. I dunno where he got it from, but he hit me with it. I remember there was blood, but I was too scared to register that it hurt a lot, and I think I screamed at him, my mother stood at the door and watched, I think she was... I think she was egging him on. She liked it." he swallowed dryly and looked down, but when he looked up he reached Kurt's eyes. "He... I fell into the bed, I remember there was a lot more blood at that time, and I couldn't feel my arm, there was a pain and he was on top of me, then a blow to my head and... I don't remember anything else. After that I woke up in the hospital to the doctors telling me I was raped, and they identified... father."

Blaine looked at Kurt again, who was crying but wiped his tears and nodded at Blaine, mouthing, 'I'm proud of you'.

"It was my birthday." realized Blaine aloud and took a deep breath.

"Thank you Blaine,"

All around him were stunned, astonished people. "What you see here," the attorney, Mr. Gilbert began, "Was a boy, an eighteen year old boy who got raped and abused by his _father. _Ask his family, friends, and teachers and they will tell you that Blaine Anderson is a boy who is quiet, respectable, with good grades and great manors. Blaine. You can have a seat now."

Carol hugged Blaine tightly, tears streaming down her face while Kurt just held his hand tightly.

"I call Kurt Hummel to the stand."

Kurt smiled softly at Blaine before standing and walking quietly to the stand."

"What is your relationship to Blaine Anderson?"

"I am his boyfriend."

"How did you mean Blaine?"

"I got bullied a lot at my old school, I was visiting Dalton Academy to check out the competition for show choir. I met Blaine, the lead for their show choir, and he was the first person to be nice to me. Even after he knew I was gay, he didn't care, he was too. He saw me as nothing more than a person. Soon after that I transferred to Dalton."

"Have you and Blaine ever had sex?"

Kurt looked at him oddly, "No... how does this have anything to do with the trial?" he asked softly.

The attorney smiled, "So you two have the same type of relationship as any straight, celibate couple?"

"Yes."

There was a mutter throughout the hall, but it died down.

"Have you had a boyfriend before Blaine?"

"No, I was the only openly gay boy at my school."

"I see. Now Blaine said that night was his birthday. Did you do anything?" The attorney began to walk around, moving his hands lightly as he spoke.

"Yes, we ate my step-mother's homemade pizza and watched Disney movies , I think we watched Winnie the Pooh." Kurt thought for a moment, "and then Blaine went home."

"You were the one to find him, Blaine, you called the police. Am I right?"

"Yes, that is correct."

"Will you tell us about that morning?"

"I drove to his house, I was going to pick him up on the way to school like I do most mornings." Began Kurt with a slow breath, "I noticed that when I got there his parents weren't home, which was odd because normally they were still sleeping when Blaine left the house to go to school." Kurt looked up and saw Carol comforting Blaine, it should have been Kurt to comfort him. "When I got to the door it was open. Like, cracked open, so when I knocked on it, it sprang open. I remember thinking to myself, this is like every horror movie where I scream to the main character to turn around and run as fast as they can. But that was fiction, right? It wouldn't happen to me, not to my family, to my boyfriend." Kurt chuckled darkly and looked down, before looking back up to the people around him. "and even if it was real, that was Blaine in there, that was the man whom I would marry if he asked. That was even more so, Blaine is my _best friend._ So I'm terrified at this point, I don't want him to be hurt, I don't want him to be dead, I just want to be able to see his smiling face and to know he is okay. So I called Blaine's name, this was surreal, you know?" Kurt turned to the attorney, "Have you ever loved someone so altruistically, I was prepared to walk into that house, that creepy house and let whatever monster was in there take me instead of Blaine. Anyone but Blaine, you know?" Kurt sighed a bit, "Anyway, I didn't get an answer, so my heart started to race, _was he okay?_ I kept calling his name as I walked slowly up the stairs, going towards his room. Anything after that, I just wanted Blaine to be okay. When I got to his room, when I looked inside the open door..." Kurt's voice broke and his hands started to shake, "It was _horrible." _Kurt has blocked the memory so well, and it all came flooding back to him, he wiped off the tear that had escaped his lashes. "The first thing I noticed was the blood, there was _so much blood_, I think I knew it was Blaine's before I saw him. Because you just know those things. Then I saw him, I just, I didn't know what to think. He was clothed, but he was in a pool of blood. But his clothes were in disarray, like someone had messed them up and put them back on in a hurry. I knew it, I knew he had been raped because the way he was laying, and his body was just so... mangled. I don't think I've ever cried so hard as when they told me he was in a coma and didn't know if he would wake up." Kurt looked at Blaine, who had his hand over his mouth. "I remember going up to him and just holding him, checking for a heart beat, making sure he was breathing, alive." Tears were streaming readily out of Kurt's eyes, "I called the police and just sat with him. I didn't let him go, only when the police questioned me, and I answered his questions and went to see him."

"That is all."

Kurt nodded and wiped his eyes, the judge was looking at Kurt, a tear falling from her eyes. "A ten minute break is in order. I think we all need it."

Kurt walked shakily back to Blaine who was standing quickly.

Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine immediately, they just stood together like that, Blaine's arms snaking around Kurt's waist. They got a few pats on the back, and a few "I'm sorry"s. Wes soon came up, "Hey you guys." he chuckled and Kurt and Blaine broke apart. Wes gave Blaine a tight, brotherly hug. David gave Kurt a pat on the back, "That took serious guts, man." said David. "I'm proud of you two."

Wes half-hugged Kurt, "You two need caffeine, and knowing Blaine's dependance of coffee, he's going through all kinds of withdrawal."

Blaine chuckled and took Kurt's hand, Kurt and Blaine looked at each other, Kurt nodded a bit and Blaine smiled softly. He loved Kurt with everything he had. The feeling was mutual.

They walked towards the coffee stand and Wes ordered for the four of them, he knew their coffee orders because he would get coffee for the Warblers after practice sometimes.

Kurt and Blaine walked close together, never more than a foot away from each other, as they sat with their coffees, Kurt put his head on Blaine's shoulder and Blaine leaned closer to Kurt, his thumb running over Kurt's knuckles.

They talked about simple things, Warbler songs, schoolwork, sec, embarrassing each other, but as the ten minutes passed, they had to get up and go back to court. To live through the Hell for longer.

Kurt and Blaine were about to sit together for the remainder of the trial, it made things a lot easier for them.

The defense lawyer, for some reason hadn't talked much during the entire space of time, he just drew on his notebook. He didn't seem to care, perhaps because he didn't have a case on the father's side.

"I call William Anderson to the stage." Mr. Gilbert called.

Blaine's father walked haughtily up to the stage.

"Why do you drink so often, Mr. Anderson?" asked Mr. Gilbert.

"Because it feels good, and my son is a disappointment."

Mr. Gilbert nodded, "Is that why you abused your son for four years?" he asked.

Mr. Anderson shook his head, "I didn't abuse Blaine, I just gave him a good beating when he was bad. Like every parent does."

"Explain to us what happened that night."

"I got home, and I knew that my son the fag, needed to be punished. So I punished him."

"By raping and beating him within an inch of his life?"

"He brought that disease into my house, along with that thing he called a boyfriend."

Kurt took Blaine's hand in his own and squeezed it as Blaine tensed.

"I think that's all we need. Mr. Wilbert..." he began to the defense attorney, "Do you have anything to add?"

The defense attorney shook his head, "No. I think you covered it." he informed.

The judge looked at the jury, "Do you need time to come to a conclusion?"

One of the jury members stood, "No, I don't believe so." he said, "We think that William Anderson is guilty of all charges."

The judge nodded, "Ten years in prison followed by a restraining order. William Anderson may not come 100 yards to Blaine Anderson." The judge hit his gavel to the stand and Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine tightly, "I love you, we won, I love you." Kurt whispered, and Blaine smiled lightly. "We won, Kurt." the whole thing seemed surreal, Blaine pulled back and kissed Kurt's cheek lightly. "We won."

.

.

.

As soon as Kurt and Blaine stepped into the house, Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt's neck and pulled him into a rather deep kiss. Kurt's arms slid around Blaine's waist and he kissed him back with just as much passion. "I love you." he whispered into Blaine's lips, happier than anything in the world. Kurt smiled at Blaine brightly as Finn walked in.

"So, you guys won?" he asked and Kurt nodded, pulling away from his boyfriend to hug his step-brother.

Burt and Carol walked in, "Alright family. Into the living room, we have some exciting news." said Burt, ushering the boys into the living room.

Kurt perked up, "We are redecorating the house and I'm allowed complete funds to do so?" Kurt clapped his hands together very excited.

"No." said Burt chuckling and Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt as they walked into the room. Finn sat down on the couch while Blaine and Kurt occupied the loveseat, holding hands. Kurt crossed his legs and waited for the news.

"First of all, all three of you are my sons," began Carol with a smile, "Finn by blood, Kurt by marriage, and Blaine, whom I feel like my son, and I fully expect you and Kurt to get married and give me lots of grandchildren." Kurt and Blaine looked at each other and smiled, shifting closer to each other, "And now it's time to make you all big brothers."

"What?" Kurt leaned closer and Carol just beamed. "I'm pregnant."

Blaine smiled and Kurt jumped up, "Are you kidding me? This is amazing!" he jumped up and down, "Blaine, I'm going to be a big brother, we're going to be big brothers!" Kurt was obviously taking it well as he hugged Carol tightly. "Congratulations!" he said happily, grinning he moved to hug his father, then he moved to his boyfriend who had just stood up. He moved to hug Finn as Blaine hugged Carol lightly, "Congratulations." he was much calmer than Kurt, but the look in his eyes proved his excitement. He moved from Carol to awkwardly squeeze Burt's shoulder who pulled Blaine into a hug.

Blaine was barely able to react to Burt's kindness when Kurt grabbed him by the arm and towed him into the hallway.

Kurt kissed him again and then looked at Blaine, "When are we going to tell them you asked me to marry you?" asked Kurt lightly.

"When I get a ring and ask you correctly, not on your bed watching Disney movies." Blaine informed, taking both of Kurt's hands. "We will tell them, Kurt, but let them have the spotlight. Plan for the baby's room when they find out if it is a girl or a boy, support them. You are going to be an amazing brother, but let's get past high school."

Kurt smiled at Blaine and put his arms around Blaine's neck, "You are the best boyfriend," Kurt began, "the best fiancee, and you will be the best husband anyone could ever dream of asking for, or having. And I'm so lucky to call you mine."

Blaine smiled but looked at Kurt sadly, "Not as good as you." he whispered lightly. Kurt just smiled softly, "Let's go cuddle and maybe watch a movie."

Blaine smiled and snuggled his face into the crook of Kurt's neck. Blaine kissed Kurt's neck gently and Kurt led him up the stairs.

Kurt thought about sex, every teenage boy did, but he would wait as long as necessary for Blaine to become comfortable with the idea. He didn't want Blaine to be uncomfortable at all. When he and Blaine had sex, he wanted it to be the most magical experience in the world, they walked into Kurt's room. It had been half a year since the accident and Kurt knew, even thinking about sex was difficult for Blaine, so Kurt didn't push the subject.

Kurt closed the door behind them and Blaine crawled into Kurt's bed, Kurt put in Winnie the Pooh and then crawled next to his boyfriend.

Blaine wrapped his arm around his boyfriend and then smiled lightly as Kurt said, "You take my breath away."

Kurt pulled the covers up on them and then reached up to kiss Blaine lightly on the lips.

Blaine chuckled and kissed Kurt back, wrapping an arm around his boyfriend. Kurt snuggled into Blaine, smiling up at him.

"We will grow old together with lots of children." began Kurt softly, "And you will have wrinkles, it will _never_ happen to me." informed Kurt with a roll of his eyes.

Blaine chuckled and shook his head, "You are so weird, Kurt." he informed fondly, kissing Kurt on the nose. Blaine truly did love Kurt with all he had, "All of this is behind us now," said Blaine, "We can start new, no more nightmares, no fear of my dad, nothing. I don't need to be afraid anymore, kurt. I can have sex with my boyfriend and know memories won't resurface."

Blaine didn't remember getting raped, he was unconscious, that was why he could look at Kurt and _want_ him. He could fantasize about his boyfriend. Blaine moved closer to Kurt and kissed him tenderly on the lips. He didn't want to rush anything. "Blaine-" began Kurt softly, kissing him back, "It just happened-"

"How long will it be before it didn't _just _happen, Kurt." asked Blaine, looking at his boyfriend. "I love you, I _want _ you. I'm not drunk, I'm not saying it out of heat of the moment. I'm _ready_, love. Are you? Because if you aren't ready I don't want to make you uncomfortable."

Kurt nodded slightly, "Are you sure, honey?" he asked gently, his fingertips grazing along Blaine's cheek.

Blaine smiled lightly and laid down with Kurt, kissing him slightly, their fingers soon intertwined. They loved each other, it would be nothing but perfect.


End file.
